A New Beginning
by DarkRumurs
Summary: DISCONTINUED sorry.
1. Wake up Call

Chapt1

"KIM!!!! WAKE UP OR YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE!!!!!" the words rang in Kim's ear for about a minute before she finally got up and out of her bed. It was the first day of her journey, and her mom was right, she was going to be late.

"Oh my gosh! I have to leave, SOON!!" Kim said getting out of her bed and running into the bathroom. After taking a shower and brushing her teeth, Kim came into her room to get dressed. She wore a black spaghetti strap with a light pink vest. Along with jean short short and black socks. Kim folded her bandana into a pink headband. On the headband was a black pokeball symbol.

Kim ran down the stairs and went into the kitchen. There her mom and dad were waiting for her. "Oh, Kim, you look so beautiful." Her mother said, coming over and giving her a kiss on the head. "Thanks mom." Kim said as she watched her mom go back to stand beside her dad. Her dad was none other than the famous coordinator Drew Styles, and her mom May Summers, who was a coordinator that was equally as famous as her dad. They had been the greatest rivals, but Kim thought they made a very cute couple. The two had given up coordinating and settled down together, and not long after had Kim.

Now it was Kim's turn, she was going to be a famous coordinator like her parents. "So Kim, what are you going to pick as your first pokemon?" May asked her daughter, this snapped Kim out of her thoughts. "Hmm…I don't know, maybe a cute little Torchic like you mom. Or even a Mudkip, or a Treecko like the one Uncle Max used to have." Kim said, partly to herself.

"Well, don't worry about it, you'll know it when the time comes, you have until you get there to decide." Drew said, seeing the worried face on his daughter. "I guess you're right dad, well I'm off." Kim said as she went towards the door.

"Kim, wait!" May said coming up behind her daughter. "Yea mom?"

"Aren't you going to wait for Zach, Tiff and Tori?" May asked her daughter with a smile. "Oh yea, I forgot!" Kim said slapping her forehead.

"Looks like you wont have to wait long," Drew said entering the room and going up to the door. Drew opened the door to reveal a boy with messy black hair under his black and red hat. He had green eyes and a red vest with blue jeans. He looked to about 13, which is three years older than Kim herself. Next to him was a girl with light brown hair and grey eyes, she looked about 16. Next to her was a little boy who looked about 8. He had reddish hair and onyx eyes.

"Hey, how'd ya know we were here?" the boy with the black hair asked. "Because I saw you three coming up." Drew said nonchalantly. "Zach, Tiff, Tori!!!" Kim said going up to each one of them and giving them a hug.

Zach was the son of Ash and Misty, he had been traveling around for two years now, and had come to Hoen to take the Hoen challenge. Tiff was the daughter of Brock and Queen Lucy of the Battle Pike. Like her father, Tiff would easily fall in love, well since she was a girl, she would fall in love with every guy she met. Tori was the son of Max, May's little brother and Vivi, the youngest Winstrate. So, Tori and Kim were cousins, Tori didn't have any pokemon yet, but his parents thought it best if he had some experience before starting his own journey.

"Ok, now that you guys are here, let's go get me a pokemon!" Kim yelled energetically as she got her black and pink sneakers on. "Just a minute, you wouldn't want to leave this behind, would you?" Drew said holding up a little pink book bag.

"Heh, heh…" Kim said scratching the back of her head. Kim took the bag from her dad and kissed both her parents bye before she left. The four young friends walked to Prof. Brich's laboratory.

….AT PROF. BIRCH'S PLACE…

"Oh, Kim, I see you made it safely." Prof. Birch exclaimed happily upon seeing the young brunette girl with blue – green eyes. "Yup!" Kim said cheerfully.

"Well, come this way, I'll show you to the starter pokemon." Prof. Birch said leading the way.

"Here are the pokemon you can choose from, the first one is a Torchic, the second one is a Mudkip, and the third one is a Treecko." Prof. Birch introduced the three pokemon on the table.

"Oh, they're all so cute!!" Kim exclaimed happily as she picked each one up. "I dunno which one to choose!!"

"Squirtle!!!" a blue turtle pokemon yelled as it leapt out of the arm of a professor holding it. "Oh, no! Not again!" Prof. Birch said, exasperated.

"Someone stop that Squirtle!" he yelled as he chased after the young pokemon. "Go! Charmeleon!" Zach said thinking quickly. "Charmeleon, Char!" the dinosaur like pokemon yelled out.

The young Squirtle stopped dead in it's tracks and started crying. "Oh, you poor thing, come here." Kim said walking over to the young pokemon. She cradled it in her arms until the pokemon stopped crying. "It's so small!" Kim exclaimed after it had finally settled down. "Yes, well, we were researching it to find out why. It's quiet small, even for it's young age." Prof. Birch said coming up to her.

"But this one is a handful." He said rubbing the Squirtle's tummy. "Well, I guess I have to choose, huh?" Kim said as she handed over the Squirtle to Prof. Birch and walking over to the table with the pokemon. "Squirtle! Squirtle!" the young Squirtle cried out as it left Kim's arms.

"I guess this little fella got attached to you." Prof Birch said handing the Squirtle over to Kim. "Really?!?" Kim asked taking the young pokemon back into her arms. "Prof. Birch," Kim said after some time of thinking, "would it be ok if I take this little guy?" Kim asked with little puppy dog eyes.

"Well, I was kind of hoping you would ask that, considering it's already attached to you, so why not?" Prof. Birch said laughing. "Really?!!?" Kim asked unable to believe her ears. "Alright, so what do ya say?" Kim asked her little friend.

The young Squirtle nodded it's head in happiness. "You know what, I'm going to call you Squirt, do you like it?" Kim asked her new pokemon, who just nodded, liking the sound of it's new name.

"Ok, Squirt, you and me are going to travel around and be in many Pokemon Competition's. Will you help me?" Kim asked Squirt. "Squirtle!" it said in agreement.

"Would you like a pokeball for Squirtle?" Prof Birch asked walking up to Kim with pokeballs and a pokedex in his hands. "What do you think Squirt?" Kim asked her pokemon. Squirt jumped onto Kim's back and shook it's head no.

"Well there you have it Prof." Kim said to the Prof. "Well take these," Prof. Birch said handing the pokeballs and pokedex to Kim.


	2. Gotcha! Torchic caught!

Chapt2

"Ok, we're off!!" Kim shouted as she leapt into the air. "Well take care!" Prof. Birch said as he showed them off.

"Ok, this is the start of my very own journey!!" Kim said, turning to her friends. "So, where are we off?"

"Let's see" Tiff said looking through the map, "I've got an easier way," Tori said as he took out his Poke'nav. "Let's see, first place should be Rustboro, there is a gym there." Tori said after some time. "Alright, we're off to Rustboro!!" Zach said jumping into the air. "Alright, but can we stop at Little Root first?" Kim asked the gang as she walked ahead of them.

"Why?" Zach asked, clueless as ever. "So I can show off Squirt to everyone!!!" Kim shouted at Zach for being so ignorant. "Alright, I guess we could take a detour." Zach said, a bit disappointed for having to be delayed from his gym battle.

The four friends all walked to Little Root, with Kim up in front, glowing with happiness at her first pokemon. "Oh, Squirt, you are just so cute, I'm sure mom and dad will love you!!" she said as Squirt gleamed with pride.

A FEW MINUTES LATER…

"Finally we're here!!" Kim said as she ran to her house. "Mom! Dad!" she shouted unable to keep her excitement contained.

"Kim! You're here already?" May said opening the door. "Come on in you guys." She said inviting all of them in.

"Mom, dad look at my new pokemon!!!" Kim said holding out Squirt, "I call him Squirt!! Isn't he just so cute?" "Squirtle, squirtle!!"

"It's cute, but…" May started,

"But the starter pokemon in Hoen are Torchic, Mudkip or Treecko." Drew finished off as he entered the house.

"Yea, I know. But you see one of the Prof. had it and well, we just bonded easily!!" Kim said as she and Squirt hugged.

"Well that's wonderful, hey you know I heard that they're going to hold a Pokemon Contest in a field right between Petalburg and Rustboro." May tells the gang.

"Wait, isn't there a gym in Petalburg?" Zach asks Tori. "Yeah, but to challenge my dad, you'd have to be either pretty dumb or pretty brave." Tori says with much pride in his dad's abilities.

May laughs at this, "You're exactly like your dad, and the same goes for Zach and Tiff." At this, Drew laughs as well, being all too familiar with how all their dad's act.

"Well, I guess you'll be off now, huh?" May asked the group as they got up to leave. "I guess so mom," Kim says as she goes and gives her mom a hug and then goes to give her dad a hug.

"Take care of Tori, I don't want your uncle Max yelling at me." May adds in.

"So, I guess we'll be going to Petalburg to challenge the gym leader there." Zach declares triumphantly.

"Uh, Zach, how many pokemon do you have with you?" May inquired of the energetic boy.

"I took dad's advice and only took my Charmeleon, so it'll be like starting over again." Zach said, curious as to why May had asked that question.

"Well, you see, the rules for the Petalburg gym is that it's a three on three battle." May said with a small little, 'I'm sorry to rain on your parade' smile.

"Oh man!" Zach said, disappointed, although, Tori looks thoroughly pleased.

"Well, we could always come back after you catch some more pokemon." Tori suggested.

"Alright, well off we go, bye you guys." Zach said waving, "Bye," Tiff added in, Tori and Kim waved goodbye as well as the four walked on.

A FEW MINTURES LATER….

"Petalburg City, home sweet home!" Tori called out as they entered Petalburg. "Let's go visit Uncle Max and Aunt Vivi." Kim called out as she and Tori ran in front of Zach and Tiff. "Yea, I wanna see mom and dad."

"Tori, Kim, Zach, Tiff." Max said as he opened the door. "What's the matter dad? You look a bit tired." Tori said as he entered the house.

"Your dad just had a tough battle with a trainer." Vivi said walking into the room and giving her son a kiss and a hug.

"Did you win daddy?" Tori looked up at Max, expectantly. "Of course!!" Max replied, hurt that anyone would even ask such a question.

"Is that you're first pokemon Kim?" Vivi asked Kim seeing Squirt on her shoulder. Kim nodded yes. "But...how?" Max asked seeing the Squirtle.

"Long story Uncle Max." Kim said, not wanting to have to explain the whole thing. "Well, why don't you guys stay for the night?" Vivi asked bringing them some cookies.

"No thanks mom, we have to get going! Isn't that right?" Tori asked, happy that he was on a journey too. "Well ok, take care you guys." Max and Vivi said in unison to the kids as they left.

"Ok, so there should be a contest up ahead, right?" Kim asked, a bit nervous. "But all you have is Squirt." Tori commented.

"So? Mom used her Blastoise when it was just a little Squirtle in competitions." Kim said, still worried.

"Ok." Tori relpied knowing it was useless to try and give Kim any advice.

"You'll just have to train extra hard." Tiff commented as the four walked into the woods.

"It's getting pretty late" Tiff said as she started setting up camp. "Alright, time to stop." Zach said as they all stopped and took a break.

"Psst, Squirt you up?" Kim whispered to her pokemon sleeping beside her. "Squirtle?" it said as it got up. "Come on." Kim said offering her shoulder. Squirt got on it and the two walked a bit away from the camp grounds.

"Ok, in order to do good in the upcoming contest, we have to train hard. Especially since we just started off." Kim said as Squirt listened intently. "Ok, Squirt you ready?" Kim asked, as Squirt jumped off her shoulder and nodded.

All night long, Kim and Squirt practiced, until finally Kim thought it was time to quite, and the two went back to sleep as if nothing had ever happened.

NEXT DAY…

"Hey, Kim, wake up!! Wake up!!!" Zach said, shaking the sleeping brunette. "uh..huh?" Kim said as she stirred awake. Pulling an all-nighter really took it out of her. she saw Squirt still asleep beside her and gently picked him up.

He had worked hard all night, so she held in him in her arms and walked the way. "Squirtle?" Squirt said as he woke up in Kim's arms. "Hey, glad you're awake." Kim said smiling down at him.

"Squirtle!" it replied enthusiastically. "Torchic!!" a little chick pokemon said as it rushed out of a nearby bush.

"Hey look, it's a Torchic!" Tori called out as the pokemon faced the gang.

"Oh, what a cutie!!" Kim said as she whipped out her pokedex. After learning about the pokemon, Kim took out a Pokeball.

"I'm going to capture it!" Kim said as she readied herself to throw the pokeball. "Wait!" Zach said holding Kim's hand back. "Yea?"

"You have to battle it and weaken it before you catch it!" Zach advised Kim.

"Ok, got it!" Kim said turning to Squirt. "Ready? Let's go Squirt!" Kim said ordering Squirt.

"Squirtle Squritle!" Squirt said as he readied to start battling. "Torchic!" Torchic said as it faced the small Squirtle.

"Ok, Squirt use bubble!" Kim ordered her pokemon. "Squirtle!" it yelled before unleashing a barrage of bubbles. A direct hit, and Torchic was weakened, but it didn't let that stop it.

Torchic used ember. "Squirt, quickly, withdraw!" Kim said, and before the ember striked, Squirt ducked into it's shell.

"They're good, and Squirt is pretty fast." Zach said, noticing Squirt's fast reaction. "Yea, I heard them training last night." Tiff added in.

"Squirt, tackle!" Kim said pointing at Torchic. "Squirtle!" it said before charging at Torchic, BAM! A direct hit! Torchic lay hurt and weakened.

"Hurry, use your pokeball." Zach and Tiff instructed together. "Go, Pokeball!" Kim said as she threw the pokeball. A red beam transported the chick pokemon inside. The pokeball lay on the floor as it glowed. After a while it stopped glowing and Kim went over to pick it up.

"Alright! My first captured pokemon!" Kim said holding the pokeball out in the air as Squirt leapt up into the air happily beside her.


	3. Entering Lavrish!

Since this is my first relle long story, I'm going to thank everyone who took the time to read it and gave me nice comments.

**Thank you to:**

**_My first commenter: _Dragonfire411**

Chapt3

"Way to go Kim!" Tori said congratulating his cousin. "Let's keep going! I want to get to my gym battle." Zach whined, having his gym battle delayed even further.

"Don't forget to catch some Pokemon on the way, because I doubt you'd be able to challenge gym leaders with only one pokemon." Tiff reminded the ever so forgetful Zach.

"I know, I know." Zach said, waving his arm at her, which earned him a smack on the head for acting like a big know it all.

"Come on let's keep going!" Kim said, still happy about the capture of her first pokemon. "Squirtle Squirtle!" Squirt said agreeing with his trainer.

"Ok, to head to Rustboro, we have to go this way!" Zach said pointing to a random spot in the forest.

"How do you know?" Tori asked a bit suspicious. "It's instincts." Zach replied, rubbing his nose.

"Let me check the-" Tori never got a chance to finish his sentence, because Zach started walking off. "Wait!!" the three yelled as they ran after the impatient Zach.

A WHILE LATER…

"Great! Now we're lost, and it's all your fault Zach Ketchum!!!" Kim yelled at her friend. "If you had just listened to me…" Tori indirectly gave him the 'I told you so…'

"Don't worry you guys, I'll get us out of here." Zach said, reassuring everyone, who looked very doubtful.

Just then a Tailow flew by. "Tailow!" it screeched as it flew passed them all.

"Cool! It's a Tailow! I wanna catch it! Come on!" Zach said following the Tailow and bringing them deeper into the forest.

"Tailow!" the Tailow said as it perched on a rock by a little pond filled with water pokemon. "Ok, Tailow, prepare yourself to be caught by the greatest trainer of all time!" Zach said to the bird pokemon.

Tailow looked at Zach for a second and then went back to grooming itself. "Why you little.." Zach shouted angrily at it's snobbiness.

"Go Charmeleon!" Zach called out to his pokemon. "Charmeleon!" it yelled showing it's strength, as it came out.

"Charmeleon use flamethrower!" Zach ordered his pokemon. It did as it's trainer told it and used flamethrower, but Tailow dodged it by flying into the air. "Charmeleon, use Sky uppercut!" Zach said to his pokemon, becoming very impatient.

A direct hit to Tailow, but the Tailow was stubborn and proceeded to use Ariel Ace, landing a direct hit on Charemleon, who stood back up again, determined to win.

"Ok, Charmeleon, iron tail!" Zach said, calming down, knowing he'd loose if he kept becoming impatient.

This time Charmeleon got a direct hit again and brought the Tailow to the ground. "Go Pokeball!" Zach said throwing the pokeball at the weakened pokemon on the ground.

The ball flashed for a moment and Tailow was released again. It still had some strength left in it. "Tailow!" it said, trying desperately to bring itself back to the sky again.

"Gutsy, aren't you?" Zach asked before ordering a tackle from Charmeleon, knowing that, that was all that was needed.

"Let's try this again!" Zach said throwing the pokeball, and this time it worked. "Good job Zach you caught it." Kim said as she was joined by Tori and Tiff.

"Alright, I caught a Tailow!" Zach said posing with his pokeball and a peace sign. Charmeleon had a peace sign too.

"Ok, can we now try to get ourselves out of this forest?" Kim asked exasperated. "I have an idea." Zach said with a smile. "Oh, no, not one of your ideas!" Tori said rolling his eyes.

"No, listen it's a good one. Go Tailow!" Zach said as he threw the Pokeball into the air and released his newly caught pokemon.

"Tailow search through the sky until you find an exit to the forest and then come tell us when you find one." Zach told the Tailow, who sped off as soon as it received it's orders.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea." Tiff said smiling to Zach, who gleamed at the compliment.

A WHILE LATER…

"I'm tired…" Kim moaned, as they had been walking for several hours now, and her legs were aching.

"Tailow!!" Tailow said as it charged right at them and then perched gracefully on Zach's arm. "Did you find anything?" But Tailow shook it's head no. "oh well." Zach said sighing.

"Well, in any case, let's take a break." Tiff said being reasonable, and as if on cue, Zach's stomach began to rumble.

"Heh…heh…" Zach said blushing.

"Come on out Torchic!!" Kim said twirling and then finally releasing her pokemon.

"You come on out too Charmeleon!" Zach said releasing his pokemon.

"Go! Vileplume!" Tiff said releasing a flower like pokemon.

"Cool a Vileplume!" Kim said running over to it with her pokedex.

"Yea, I caught it on my way to Hoen, just before I left Pweter." Tiff said smiling.

"Ok, you guys, foods ready, let's eat." Tiff said as she started pouring the stew into four different bowls.

"Coming!" Kim and Zach said as they finished giving all the pokemon their food.

After finishing the food, the four packed up again and started walking, along the way they enter a beautiful field filled with pretty flowers and many bug and grass type pookemon.

"Oh, wow, how pretty!" Kim said as she ran up to the top of the hill they were on. When she got there, she saw just how beautiful the field was.

"Look! It's a Beautifly!!!" Kim said as she tried to get near it.

"I'm going to catch it! Mom had a Beautifly, you know?" Kim said turning to her friends as they approached behind her.

"Let's see, since Beautifly is a bug type, I should use a fire type like Torchic. Let's go Torchic!" Kim said throwing her pokeball after finally deciding on it.

"Torchic!!" Torchic said, striking a cute pose and shaking it's head and puffing out it's feathers.

"Torchic use ember!!" Kim said pointing to their opponent. "Torchic!" it screamed before releasing mouthfuls of hot tiny embers.

A direct hit! But Beautifly got up and flapped it's wings sending out a powerful gust attack. "Torchic!" Torchic said landing on the floor after getting a direct hit from the attack.

"Torchic!" Kim said concerned, but Torchic persistently got up and was ready to fight again.

"Ok, Torchic use peck!" Kim ordered. Torchic charged at the bug pokemon and landed a direct hit.

"Go pokeball!!" Kim threw the pokeball and immediately it went silent. Kim had weakened it good enough that once the Pokeball was thrown it had no energy left.

"Al right, I got a Beautifly!" Kim said holding out the Pokeball and standing on one leg. Behind her, Torchic jumped for joy and Squirt gave a victory pose.

"Good Job!" Zach and Tiff said coming. "Hey you guys!" Tori called out grabbing the attention of the three.

"What's up Tori?" Kim and the others asked coming over to the little boy.

"My pokenav works here, and it says that the region we're trying to get to isn't that far from here, in fact it's that way." Tori said pointing in the direction.

"All right! Let's go that way!!" Kim said pointing in the same direction and walking off.

The others soon followed her. Soon they came upon a Pokemon Center, where they got rooms to stay in. Kim found out that the Contest would be held in three days, and registered the moment she entered the Pokemon Center.

Kim went straight to the phone and dialed home.

"Hey Mom!" Kim said as soon as her mom appeared on the phone screen.

"Hey honey, how are you?" May said, as Drew entered and looked into the screen, "Where are you?" he asked, seeming concerned for his daughter.

"Where at that place between Petalburg and Rustboro, it's called Lavrish. We're at their pokemon center, and I already signed up for the contest." Kim said smiling.

"Hmm…I don't remember there being a Pokemon Center there." May said thinking. "They must've built a new one." Drew said to his wife as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Anyways…when is the contest?" Drew said turning back to Kim.

"In three days." Kim replied, with no worry.

"What pokemon are you going to choose?"

"I dunno, but I've already caught a Torchic and a Beautifly!" Kim said holding up the two pokeballs.

"That's wonderful honey!" May chimed in.

"Maybe I should use Beautifly, it seems to be the oldest out of all my pokemon, it would be easier to work with for my first contest." Kim said after thinking it over more.

"Squirtle squirtle." Squirt whined a bit hurt by the statement.

"I'm sorry Squirt, but I know how you like to play around, and well, you're a bit difficult some time." Kim said apologetically to Squirt, who accepted it, as well as agreed with it.

"Well, wish me luck, I have to go practice." Kim said to her parents.

"Good luck honey." May said to her daughter with a smile. "Try your best." Drew said before the screen went blank.

Kim got up and walked outside to the park.


	4. A rival for Kim! Meet Elliot!

**I'm sorry, I guess I didn't realize that I uploaded the same chapter twice….**

**Anyways….. I just wanted to say thank you to :**

**_Rawhide –_ don't worry, I'll definitely put Team Rocket in the story. And as for a meowth or a Persian, I'll try. Also, no Kim isn't going to have everyone of her mom's pokemon, that would be a bit boring, she will have some though, as you can see.**

**_Xtreme Gamer- _ thank you for your comment.**

Chapt4

Kim headed straight for the park, so she could get in some training before the contest. 'Ok, this is my first contest, mom and dad'll probably watching, so I have to win this one for them and make a good show.' Kim thought as she walked on.

"Hey Kim! Wait up!" Tori said as he ran up to catch up with his cousin. "Yeah, Tori?" Kim asked as she turned to face him. "Where are you going?" Tori said as he walked with Kim.

"I'm going to train Beautifly for the contest in the Park." Kim replied.

"Can I come and watch, and maybe help out?" Tori asked, with pleading little puppy dog eyes.

"Of course!" Kim said, it was hard for her to refuse her cousin when he made those eyes.

"Great!" Tori said as he happily walked along Kim's side.

Kim and Tori walked on until they reached a beautiful and serene park. Well it would have been serene, had there not been so many pokemon and their trainers practicing for the contest.

"Wow, look at all these pokemon and trainers, they all look so experienced." Kim said a bit worried.

"Don't worry, you'll do great!" Tori said reassuringly to his cousin. "Squirtle Squritle!" Squirt added from her shoulder.

Kim laughed and thanked god that she had such supportive friends and family.

"Ok! Let's go Beautifly!" Kim said as she twirled and spun before finally releasing her pokemon. "Beau – tifly!" Beautifly chirped as it came out of it's pokeball. It spun around and it's sparkling dust surrounded it, making it look very beautiful.

"Ok, Beautifly, let's see your Silver wind attack!" Kim said pointing into the sky.

Beautifly nodded it's head before it released a beautiful silvery wind. "Ok, now spin around and surround yourself in Silver wind." Kim ordered her Beautifly.

It did as it was told and before long it was surrounded in beautiful sparkling silver swirl. "Ok Beautifly, now use string shot!" Kim ordered for a final attck.

Beautifly once again did as it was told. "Ok, Beautifly, keep up the great work! Now put some more power behind your Silver Wind." Kim said as she watched the butterfly like pokemon perform.

"Beautifly!" Beautifly chirped as it made it's Silver wind stronger. Suddenly, Beautifly's Silver wind got out of control. It turned into a miniature silver twister. It started engulfing other pokemon as well.

"Oh, no! Beautifly stop!" Kim tried to get her pokemon to control it's attack, but it was no use. Even Beautifly itself was sucked into the little twister.

"Hey! What's going on?" the other coordinators yelled as their pokemon began disappearing.

"Use physic to control that twister." Came a calm voice from behind Kim. Then suddenly everything stopped in mid air. The twister dispersed and all the pokemon were safely returned to their trainers. Beautifly was returned to Kim's hands.

It lay in her arms fainted from exhaustion. Kim turned to the crowd of coordinators. "I'm so sorry for all the mess I've created." She said as she bowed her head in apology to them.

"Don't worry about it too much. We all lose control every now and again." They said to her, making Kim perk up a bit.

She then turned around to see who it had been that had helped her out. Behind her was a boy who looked about one to two years older than her. He had short blonde hair with bangs. Crystal blue eyes that matched his tan skin perfectly. He was wearing a black hoodie and blue jeans. Next to him was a powerful looking Absol.

"Thank you very much for your help." Kim said as she smiled and thanked both the boy and Absol.

"Don't tell me you're planning on entering the contest." The boy said as he flicked his hair. It kind of reminded her of her dad in the old stories her parents used to tell. But now, her dad had stopped his hair flicking, and was less obnoxious, according to her mom.

"And if I am?" Kim said trying to keep her cool. "Well, it's just that you don't really seem like a challenge to any trainers around here, what with you being unable to control your own pokemon." The boy said in a cocky way and a smirk.

"What was that!??! You didn't just say that I'm not worthy to enter the contest, now did you?!?" Kim said as she held her hands in fist.

"Your words, not mine."

"Well you did imply it, didn't you?"

"That maybe…but it's easy to see you won't even last in the preliminary stage."

"For your information, I'm going to win this contest and earn my first ribbion."

"So, you're just a _newbie?_" the boy said with a wider grin.

Kim didn't like how he stressed the word _newbie_. "And what if I am?"

"I should've figured. Well anyways, since you're a newbie, I think it's only fair that I warn you."

"Warn me of what!!?" Kim said, getting even more aggravated by the second.

"That you're up against me, Elliot Knight. The most famous and greatest coordinator." The boy, Elliot, said before he flicked his hair again.

"Well _Elliot!_" Kim said, practically spitting his name, "Remember this name, Kim Styles!! That's the name of the soon to most famous coordinator in the world." Kim said with her fists on her hips and smiling while keeping her eyes closed.

"Styles eh?" Elliot thought aloud. "Yup that's right Styles, as in the daughter of none other than the famous Drew Styles and his wife May Styles, known as May Summers before." Kim said proudly.

"Hmm…we'll see if you've got your parents talent or if you're just talentless wannabe." Elliot said as he walked away with Absol following close behind.

"Pfft!" Kim stuck her tongue out at Elliot's back. "Squirtle, Squirtle?" Squirt asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about it, we'll beat 'em." Kim said, reassuring both her pokemon. "C'mon, we've got a lot of training ahead of us." She said as she faced Beautifly who was hovering in the air.

LATER….

"Beautifly, return." Kim said as she held out her pokball and her pokemon disappeared inside it. "I think we did pretty good, don't you?" Kim said as she turned toward Squirt. Kim smiled as she saw the baby Squirtle asleep on the bench she had placed him on.

Kim gently picked up the sleeping pokemon and walked back to the Pokemon Center. 'Only two more days now.' Kim thought as she walked inside.


	5. Contest Lavrish

Chapt5

The next two days were filled were filled with training for both Kim and her Beautifly. They often saw Elliot and his Absol train and watched in awe. They truly were good, but this only made Kim even more determined than ever.

Kim woke up to a beautiful day. Outside the blue sky was filled with white puffy sky, and the sunlight gleamed on the flowers and grass. "Squirtle Squirtle!" Squirt yelled as it saw Kim wakening up.

"Hey Kim, did you forget, today's the day of the contest!!" Tori said as he leaped onto Kim.

"No, I didn't forget, now get off me Tor." Kim said as she threw a pillow at him.

They all left to let Kim get ready. Soon afterward she joined the rest of the group in front of the Pokemon Center.

"Ok, you guys let's go!" Kim said excitedly, as the four walked to the Contest Hall.

AT THE CONTEST HALL…

"We're finally here!!" Kim said as she arrived at the Contest Hall.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the newbie." Said a very arrogant and familiar voice. Kim turned around to find none other than Elliot staring back at her. His Absol right at his heel.

"So, you actually had the guts to come, eh?" Elliot said as he flicked his hair.

"PFFT!!" Kim stuck out her tongue out at him, "You're so immature, you know that?" Elliot said, sweatdropping, making Kim stop.

"What ever! I just hope you don't cry after I beat you!" Kim said turning her head to the side.

"Keep dreaming Newbie." Elliot said as he walked away.

"Hey, Kim, who was that?" Zach asked as soon as Elliot left.

"It's just some kid she met at the park two days ago, he's a real jerk." Tori said, having been there when the two had met.

"His name is Elliot Knight." Kim said as she stared at the fading image of the boy.

"Knight, huh?" Tiff said as she put her finger to her chin.

"You know of him?" Kim asked, a bit curious.

"Yeah, he's the heir to the famous Knights industries, isn't he? He's very rich, and I've heard that he is also a very good coordinator." Tiff said.

"Really? Well what ever, I'm going to beat him anyways." Kim said shaking off everything Tiff had just said.

"Ok, is everyone ready? The contest will begin soon, so please take your seats." Vivian announced as she appeared on the screen.

"Well, I guess we'll be going to our seats, good luck." Zach said as the other three wished Kim good luck as well.

"Wait, take Squirt with you, I wont be able to have him with me." Kim said as she handed Squirt to Tiff. Squirt immediately began crying.

"Hey, Squirt c'mon, it won't be for that long, I promise. And besides, if I don't have you to cheer me on, I dunno what's going to happen." Kim said trying to convince Squirt to go with Tiff. Apparently it had worked, because Squirt had settled down and willing to go with Tiff.

Kim went to the back room where all the other coordinators were.

"Ok, everyone, it's time to start the contest! I'm your host Vivian and now I would like to introduce you to the judges.

After Vivian had introduced all the judges, she introduced the first coordinator.

Coordinator after coordinators went and took their turn on stage, while Kim and Beautifly waited anxiously in the back room.

"Ok, our next coordinator is none other than the heir to Knights industries, as well as a famed coordinator. Allow me to introduce you to Elliot Knight." As Vivian announced Elliot onto stage, the crowd, especially the girls all went wild.

"Hey, look it's Elliot." Tori pointed out to the others in the audience. "Squirtle, squirlte!" Squirt said happily, it seemed as if Squirt took a particular liking to Elliot.

From the back room Kim looked up at the screen, to watch Elliot's performance.

"Go Absol!" Elliot said as he released his pokemon.

"Absol!" Absol said as it came out. It looked magnificent, it's fur was pure white and it shined in the light.

"Wow" Kim said from the back room as she saw Absol's beautiful entrance.

"Absol, use Razor wind." Elliot ordered his pokemon, calmly.

"Absol!" it said as it whipped up tiny little twisters. It surrounded itself with in it and kept perfect control of them. "Now, use Shadow Ball!" Elliot ordered for the final attack.

Absol leapt into the air and shot a dark orb at the Razor wind. It landed perfectly in the center of the Razor wind and was kept up because of the powerful gusts coming form the razor wind. Then the two powerful attacks collided and dispersed, leaving the room with a shower of sparkles.

The crowd went wild and the judges gave their performance a 28.2.

"Wow, they're good." Kim said as she swallowed hard.

After Elliot a few other coordinators went.

"Now I would like to present you with a coordinator who's parents were once the best coordinators around. We expect a great deal from her, and this is her first contest. So let's give her a warm welcome to the daughter of Drew Styles and May Summers, Kim Styles!!" Vivian announced as Kim stepped on stage.

'Ok, Kim, just calm down.' Kim thought to herself as she tried to calm herself down.

"Let's go, Beautifly!" Kim said as she spun and twirled before releasing her pokemon. "Beautify!" Beautifly chirped as it spun around and released glittery dust.

"Ok, Beautifly spin around and use Silver wind!" Kim ordered her pokemon. Beautifly spun around engulfing it in a silvery wind.

"Now, use your String Shot!" Kim ordered her final attack. Beautifly did as it was told and spun around and released a web string. It swirled around the butterfly like pokemon.

After Kim's and Beautifly's performance was over they bowed. They crowd cheered and they received a total of 25.4.

More coordinators performed after Kim, but soon the preliminary stages were over. Kim sat in the back room anxious for the result.

On the screen Elliot's picture appeared first, then two other coordinators, and finally Kim's.

Kim let out a sigh of relief until she saw the pairings for the second match. In the second stage of the competition, Kim would be facing Elliot.

"Alright, Kim made it to the second stage!" Tori yelled as he and Squirt happily cheered.

"Yeah, but look who she's up against." Tiff said pointing to the screen.

After the first battle was over, Kim and Elliot had to report to the stage. There they would face off in a battle.

"You ready newbie?" Elliot asked as he flicked his hair.

"I was born ready!" Kim said trying to mask her nervousness.

"Ok, begin the battle!" Vivian announced, and the two coordinators sent out their pokemon.

"Absol, use tackle." Elliot said, not even giving Kim a chance to get ready.

"Wait, what?" Kim said in confusion as she saw the fast approaching Absol.

"Quick, Beautifly, fly higher and dodge." Kim said thinking quickly.

"It's a good thing Kim's got her speed." Zach said as they all let out a breathe of relief.

"Absol turn around and use Razor wind!" Elliot ordered, thinking quickly.

"Absol!" it yelled before launching the powerful attack, giving it a direct hit. Kim had lost some major points, because of this.

"Beautifly! Use silver wind!" Kim said, trying to get her back into the game.

Absol had managed to dodge it. "Absol, finish this battle with a Shadow Ball." Elliot said as he flicked his hair.

Absol turned and faced Beautifly. "Beautifly tackle it!" Kim said, but Absol was too fast and leapt into the air.

Beautifly managed to stop itself from crashing into the ground, but it wasn't fast enough to dodge the shadow ball Absol launched from the air, behind it.

Beautifly fainted and the judges called for a battle off. "Beautifly!" Kim said as she ran over to her pokemon. She returned it to it's pokeball.

Kim left the stage sad. She watched the final battle and saw that Elliot had come out the victor, earning himself a ribbion.

"It's ok Kim, you did your best." Tori said trying to cheer Kim up. "Squitle Squirtle!" Squirt said as well.

"Thanks you guys," Kim said looking down at her feet.

"I guess, I should congratulate Beautifly, I mean it did pretty good, considering it had a lousy trainer." Elliot said from behind her and flicking his hair.

"I'll tell Beautifly you said good job." Kim said smiling. "And for your information, I'm not a lousy trainer!" Kim said getting angry as Elliot walked off.

"You'll do good in your next contest!" Zach, Tori and Tiff assured her.

"Yeah!" Kim said perking up, "But right now, you have to focus on your gym battle Zach." Kim said, reminding Zach.

"We're off to Rustboro, then!" Zach said as he and the others ran toward Rustboro.


	6. Lunchnapper

**Thank you, to :**

**Xtreme Gamer**

**MiMiTheANGEL**

Chapt6

Our young heroes, Kim, Zach, Tori and Tiff are on their way to Rustboro. While traveling the gang decide to make a pit stop by a beautiful lake.

"This looks like a good spot." Tori said after putting away his Pokenav.

"Come on out, Torchic and Beautifly!" Kim called out her pokemon.

"You come on out too, Charmeleon and Tailow!" Zach said sending out his pokemon as well.

"Come on out Vileplume!" Tiff said releasing her pokemon.

After feeding all their pokemon, the gang sat down to eat themselves.

"So, are you excited about your upcoming gym battle?" Tori asked as they ate.

"Of commfrse I ammf excimmfted abmmf my baffmn" Zach said in mouthfuls.

"What? I couldn't even understand you Zach!" Tori said after he finished speaking.

"Zach, don't talk with your mouth full!" Kim yelled, as she made a face at the rude teen.

"I said.." Zach gulped, "Of course I'm excited about my gym battle." He finished as he started to eat again.

"Do you even know what kind of pokemon the gym leader will be using?" Tori asked.

"Uh…" Zach replied clueless. "Don't worry Zach, I'll tell you. It says here that Roxanne is the Rustboro gym leader, and she uses Rock types." Tiff said, after having spent two years with the teen, knowing that he wouldn't have any clue off this kind of stuff.

"Rock type, huh?" Zach thought for a moment.

"Flying and fire types aren't too good against rock type are they?" Kim asked, wondering.

"No, they aren't." Tiff replied sadly shaking her head.

"Don't worry, we've got a secret weapon, right Charmeleon?" Zach said turning to his pokemon. "Charmeleon!" Charmeleon replied, understanding his trainer perfectly.

"Secret weapon?" Kim and Tori asked in unison.

"That's right, but you're gonna have to wait to find out." Zach said, rubbing his nose.

As the four friends were talking, they heard some rustling in the bushes. Suddenly, a green blurry figure jumped out of the bush and stole their sandwiches.

"Hey, come back here with those!" Zach said as he chased after the blurry figure.

Charmeleon and Tailow followed behind.

Tiff returned her pokemon, and followed after Zach, Tori wentchasing after them as well.

Kim decided to return her pokemon as well before leaving.

"There you are!!" Zach said pointing an accusing finger at the pokemon that had stole their lunch.

"Hey, it's a Treecko!" Tori said as he appeared at the scene.

"A Treecko?" Zach asked as Kim caught up.

Zach immediately looked at his pokedex and soon learned all there was.

"Give me back my lunch!!" Zach said, as Tiff and the others backed off, knowing that anyone or thing that came between Zach and his lunch were in for a fight.

"Treecko, Treecko!" Treecko said as it stuck it's tongue at Zach and started eating the sandwiches.

"I'll teach you some manners!" Zach said, "Charmeleon! Go, use flame thrower!" Zach ordered, without hesitating.

"Charmeleon!" Charmeleon said before shooting a beam of fire. "Treecko!" Treecko said as it dodged the attack and climbed onto a tree.

"Charmeleon, use Iron Tail!" Zach ordered. Treecko moved away, and as it was in mid air of it's jump, "Gotcha ya! Charmeleon, use Flame thrower!!" Zach ordered, with a smirk on his face.

"Charmeleon!" Charmeleon, said before releasing the attack. A direct hit, and Treecko fell to the ground.

"Go, Pokeball!" Zach said throwing the pokeball. The ball shook and glowed for a while and then finally released the pokemon.

"Treecko!" Treecko said as it was released from the ball.

'Oh man!' Zach thought to himself.

"If you ask me, it seems Treecko's having a lot of fun Zach. It might be that, this Treecko sees you as a challenge." Tiff said after observing the small gecko pokemon.

"Really? Well then, we don't want to disappoint it, do we?" Zach said looking down at Charmeleon, who just smiled.

"Go Charmeleon, use pound!" Zach said as he pointed to the target.

Charmeleon did as it was told and charged for Treecko, but Treecko was too fast and it dodged it, while Charmeleon banged into a tree.

"Charmeleon, use Slash!" Zach said.

Charmeleon got up again and used slash, landing a hit, sending Treecko flying. Unfortunately, Treecko still had consciousness, and fired a bullet seed, that hit Charmeleon.

"Char!" Charmeleon cried out in pain before falling.

"Wow, that Treecko is powerful. To land a hit on Charmeleon in it's condition and to have so much affect." Tori said watching the amazing fight.

"Charmeleon, can you still fight?" Zach asked, concerned, but Charmeleon got up and was determined to win.

"Tailow!" Tailow screeched, wanting to fight after seeing this.

"Calm down Tailow, Charmeleon still has some still in it." Zach ordered his Tailow.

"Charmeleon, use Fire Blast!" Zach ordered. Charmeleon sent out fire in the shape of a star that hit Treecko directly.

"Pokeball go!" Zach yelled as he threw the pokeball.

It flickered for a moment and finally settled down. Zach went over and picked up the Pokeball.

"Alright! I caught a Treecko!" Zach said posing with his pokeball, while behind him, Charmeleon did a victory pose and Tailow happily fluttered.

"Good job, can we go back to the camp site?" Kim asked, after congratulating Zach.

"Yea, c'mon." he said as he lead the way back to the camp.

After they had finished eating, the gang started their journey again. "So, how long until we get there?" Zach asked as he walked with his hands behind his head.

"About a couple of minutes, in fact, we should start seeing the city by now." Tori said looking up from his Pokenav.

"There it is! I see it!" Kim said as she pointed. "Squirtle Squirtle!" Squirt yelled happily.

"Alright, c'mon let's go!" Zach yelled as he ran ahead of the others.

"Wait for us!" Tiff and Tori yelled as the tried to keep up with Kim and Zach.


	7. Team Rocket appears!

**Thank you for your comments:**

**MiMiTheAngel – Elliot and Drew aren't related, I just love those characters that are like Gary and Drew, so I had to stick one in.**

**Lizzle2513 – thank you for your comments on all the chapters, and as for Kim and Elliot, well….I'm not gonna say, but she is a lot like her mom, and kinda has the same taste of guys, so that's a big hint. As for Zach, I'll try to get his mom's characteristics in there somewhere, but I cant make any promises, considering it's going to be very hard. Don't worry, Zach wont have only his dad's pokemon. As Kim, she will have a pokemon that her dad has, because it is one of my most fav. ones. As for Tiff, she'll start acting ga – ga over guys pretty soon, like in this chapter. **

Author's note: Since I have a bit of free time, cuz it's a long weekend and all, I'll be able to update faster. Hopefully, cuz you know I cant just sit in front of the computer and type up stories every minute of the day. So I'll try my best to update it. And thank you again to all the readers and commenters, it really helps me out when I know that my stories are being read.

Chapt7

"Alright, let's head to the gym!" Zach said as soon as they had arrived in Rustboro City. "Wait a minute, why don't we go to the Pokemon Center first, that way you can make sure that all your pokemon are well rested and at their best before we go the gym battle." Tori said, being the intelligent one.

"Alright," Zach said, giving in and thinking the better of it. So the first stop the four young heroes made as they arrived in Rustboro was at the Pokemon Center.

"Hello everyone, how may I help you?" a tall young man with brown hair asked.

"Uh…where's nurse Joy?" Kim asked a bit confused. "Oh, she had to go take care of some pokemon, some kind of emergency, she wont be back until later. But don't worry, I can take care of your pokemon." He said smiling sweetly.

"Oh, hello, let me introduce myself, I'm Tiffany, but you can call me Tiff, everyone else does! I am the Pweter City Gym leader, or well was, until I started traveling. Anyways, I was wondering if you could ta-" Tiff started saying with hearts in her eyes. Luckily, Tori decided to get her out of there before she got any further.

"Heh…" Kim and Zach said, with sweat drops. "Anyways, could you take care of our pokemon for us." Zach asked. "Sure thing. By the way I'm Lorenzo." Lorenzo said taking the pokeballs out of the two's hands.

AFTER SOME TIME….

"Great, here are all your pokemon. They were in very good shape, it seems you have been taking care of them properly." Lorenzo said handing back the pokeballs. "But this one," he said handing Squirt over to Kim, "I had a bit of problem. But I can understand since it's still very young."

"Sorry about him." Kim apologized, blushing. "It's ok." Lorenzo said, smiling sweetly again.

"Alright, let's go to the Rustboro Gym, and challenge the gym leader." Zach said standing up.

"You're here to challenge Roxanne?" Lorenzo asked, a bit worried. "Yea, is there a problem?" Tiff asked, noticing, Lorenzo's tone.

"Well, it's just that, remember the emergency I told you nurse Joy went to treat?" Lorenzo said with sad eyes.

"Yea?" they all ask in unision.

"Well, it has something to do with Roxanne's pokemon. So I doubt that she'd be able to battle any time soon." Lorenzo said looking sad.

"Oh, man, now I have to wait even longer." Zach said, at which Kim smacked him on the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" he asked rubbing the spot where he had been klonked.

"That was for only thinking about yourself!" Kim yelled.

Suddenly, outside they heard some commotion and the five of them ran outside to see what was happening.

"Hey, who do you think you are, stealing my pokemon!??" A tall lady in her late thirties with black hair yelled as she ran after a hot air balloon. "Who are we?" a male voice replied.

"Why we'll tell you!" a female voice said.

"Prepare for trouble,"

"And make it double,"

"We bring chaos and destruction,"

"To inflict pain and cause frustration,"

"Stacy,"

"Brad"

"Team Rocket!"

"Where ever there is joy and peace in the universe,"

"We're there to make everything worse!"

"And Meowz that's right!"

In the hot air balloon there were three suspicious looking characters. One was a pink haired girl. She had on a black belly shirt with white gloves and a black mini skirt. On the shirt was a red R. Next to her was a boy with light blue hair, he too had a black shirt on with black pants and white gloves. On his shirt too, there was a red R. Next to him, was a Meowth, that to everyone's amazement could speak.

"Hey, stop you crooks, and give me back my pokemon!" the lady that had been chasing the trio called out, behind her, Nurse Joy was running after them as well. They were in a Meowth looking balloon, and they were gonna escape.

"Go, Tailow!" Zach called out as he threw the pokball into the air. "Tailow!" the bird pokemon yelled energetically.

"Tailow, use wing attack on that hot air balloon." Zach ordered.

"Tailow!" it nodded and flew at the hot air balloon. It's wings started to glow and it sliced right through the balloon, bringing the trio down to the ground.

"Steelix!" "Graveler!" "Geodude!" "Rhyhorn!" "Fortress!" "Nosepass!" the pokemon yelled gleefully as they were released from their captive net.

"Why you little punk!" the girl, who they guessed was Stacy, yelled at them.

"Squirtle Squirtle!" Squirt jumped off Kim's shoulder and went over to the trio. "Squirt come back, it's dangerous!" Kim tried to call it back, but with no avail.

"Oh, wow, what a cutie pie!!" Stacy said, upon seeing the little Squirtle. Her eyes sparkled as she reached out to hold the little pokemon.

"Oh no, they're trying to steal Squirt!" Kim yelled in a panicky voice. "Tailow, use peck!" Zach ordered his pokemon.

"Tailow, it said as it charged at Stacy and began pecking her until she let go of Squirt, who ran back to the safety of Kim's arms.

"Hey, Stacy, forget that runt and let's get the bigger pokemon!" Meowz called out to the dazed girl, as Brad stood up.

"A talking Meowth? I've only heard of one, and that was in mom's old travel stories, about a group called Team Rocket and they would always follow them around when she traveled with Uncle Ash and Uncle Brock and Uncle Max. The group had a talking Meowth too." Kim said as she held onto Squirt tightly.

"Oh, you must mean my idol." Meowz started, with teary eyes. "I dream one day to be as great as him. He was my inspiration to learn how to talk human talk. Ever since I heard of that great Meowth, I always wanted to be like him. I hope to one day meet him and have him say 'Meowz I'm as proud of you as if you were my own son'" Meowz said dreamily.

"Well, you know what, my mom had told me plenty of stories about Team Rocket. And guess what? Meowth and his friends always ended up blasting off into space! So let me help you to become one step closer to being like Meowth!" Kim said as she readied herself.

"Squirt, use Hydro pump!" Kim said pointing at the trio. Squirt released a very powerful Hydro pump. "Oh, no! Looks like Team Rocket is Blasting off!" the three yelled as they blasted off and disappeared.

"Wow, that was some hydro pump!" Nurse Joy said coming up behind them all.

"Yeah, I haven't seen that much power even from really well trained and fully evolved pokemon!" the raven haired woman said coming up followed by her pokemon.

"Oh thank you." Kim said rubbing the back of her head and blushing, "Squirtle Squirtle" Squirt said doing the same thing as his trainer.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Thank you all for your assistance in helping me get my pokemon back, especially you." She said turning to Zach.

"No problem, and besides, it was good practice before my gym battle." Zach said.

"You're here to challenge the gym leader?" the woman asked, looking Zach over.

"Yeah, why do ask?" Zach asked, a bit curious.

"Well that's because I am Roxanne, the gym leader, and you know, you look a bit familiar, actually all of you do." Roxanne said looking each one of them over carefully.

"Oh, I think I know why," Tiff said, after a moment, "It's because, Zach's dad had come here when he was a young trainer. His dad is Ash Ketchum of Pallet town, and my dad was Brock of Pewter City, and this is May's daughter, and her cousin, who is Max's son." Tiff explained.

"You're Ash's son? Well, I expect a good battle from you then. But unfortunately one of my pokemon is sick, so I hope you can wait until tomorrow." Roxanne said, a bit sad.

"No problem, and I hope your pokemon feels better." Zach said as he and the gang left for the Pokemon Center, to stay the night.

MEANWHILE…..SOMEWHERE ELSE…

"Oh great, our first job, and we messed up!" Brad whined to the rest of his team mates. "Will you quite whining like a baby?!?" Meowz said clonking him on the head.

"Quit it you two!" Stacy snapped at both of them. "What's up Stace?" Meowz inquired.

"I was just thinking, remember that twirp's little Squirtle, Squirt?" Stacy said, in deep thought.

"Yea, what about it Stacy?" Brad asked clueless. "I was just thinking that, that was a powerful attack, coming from a little thing like that, what do you say to us to try and capture it at all cost?" Stacy asked turning to the team.

"Alright, agreed!" Meowz and Brad said in unison as they all put their hands in the middle.

TO BE CONTINUED……


	8. Team Rocket assemble

**Thank you for your comments:**

**Xtreme Gamer – since you're the second person to ask about the relationship between Stacy, Brad, Jesse and James, I have made this chapter to answer that question.**

**lizzle2513 – thank you for your comment, this chapt. will explain the relationship between the rocket members. And also, I appreciate you commenting all my chapters, I look forward to reading your comments, and I thank you for them, they are much appreciated.**

Chapt8

RING RING RING!!! "Huh? Who could that be?" Stacy asked as she picked up her red cell phone.

"Stacy!! How are you darling? It's me your mamma Jesse!" came a very high pitched voice through the cell phone.

"Oh, hello mamma!" Stacy replied happy to hear her mom's voice. "So darling, how is the Team Rocket life?" the woman asked in the phone.

"We had our first job, and we would've been successful if it weren't for those twerps!!" Stacy said angrily as she pounded her fist on the ground.

"Huh? What's going on?" Brad asked, waking up from his sleep, next to him Meowz rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"Mama is on the phone!" Stacy said to the two, at which hearing this jumped toward the phone.

"Let me talk, ask her if my papa is there!" Brad asked as he leapt toward Stacy, but unfortunately for him, she was quick and moved out of the way making him hit into a tree.

"Ask if Mewoth is there!" Meowz yelled as he too tried the same tactic, but ended up with the same result.

"So, Stacy tell me, who are these twerps?" Jesse asked, you could tell by her voice that she was thinking about her adventures with the twerps.

"One is the child of the twerp with the Pickachu you guys used to chase. One is the daughter of the friend of the twerp named Brock, and the other two are, well one is the daughter of the twerp girl that you used to compete in contests with in Hoen and Kanto, and the other one is that twerp girl's brother's son." Stacy managed to say in one breathe.

"REALLY!!!??!! Well then, no matter what, keep at it you three, YOU GOT IT!!??!" Jesse screamed through the other end. "Yes Mamma!" Stacy said understanding.

Then she heard a click, meaning that Jesse had hung up, and so Stacy too turned off her cell. "Why didn't you let us talk?" Brad and Meowz whined with teary eyes.

"Because I had more important things to discuss with my mamma!" Stacy yelled getting up from her sitting position.

MEANWHILE ….

"Jesse, I wanted to talk to my son and make sure he's ok!" James whined at his red haired friend.

"And I wanted to talk to Meowz!" Meowth yelled, sadly.

"Well I had more important things to discuss with my daughter!" Jesse yelled.

"Those three are always bickering, don't you think?" a blonde haired woman said to her former Team Rocket partner. "I agree." Said the blueish greenish haired friend. They each walked up to their spouse and tried to calm them down.

BACK TO STACY AND BRAD….

"Remember when we were young Stace?" Brad asked as he and Meowz looked up at the sky, watching the clouds go by.

_FLASH BACK…_

"_Mama, where are we going?" the young red haired girl looked up at her mother asking. "We're going to see a friend mine, and his wife is a friend of daddy's." Jesse said, looking down at her daughter._

_"Jesse! Wait for us!" Meowth said following behind her. Tagging behind them was a man with blue-ish greenish hair. He was holding in his arm a little baby Meowth._

"_Jesse!" James called out as his wife and child came behind him. "It's been a long time, and Meowth, you're here too!" James said picking up the cat like pokemon. The two of the, had tears in their eyes. _

_"Well, well, well, if it isn't Jesse!" the woman behind James said in a very high pitched voice._

_"Cassidy!" Jesse said, the two had mocked anger in their voices. They had of course put aside their differences a long time ago. But still pretended to be in competition against each other. _

_"Butch!' James said, as he saw the man with the Meowth in his arms approach. "James." He said looking sternly, the two men held their gaze for a while before finally shaking their hand._

_"This is our son, Brad." Cassidy finally said after some moments of silence. "Isn't he handsome? I think he gets his looks from his mother, don't you agree Jesse?" Cassidy said with a sneer._

_"Well, I feel sorry for him if he does get his looks from his mother, but now let me show you a truly beautiful child, my, I mean, our," she said after seeing the glance from Butch, "daughter, Stacey."_

_"And this here is my young apprentice, Meowz." Meowth introduced the young Meowth in Butch's arms._

_The three young children stared at each other for a moment, and then began to play. "Of course, they will be part of Team Rocket when they're old enough, right?" Cassidy asked as they all went to sit down in the yard as the children played. "Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way." Jesse said, giving Cassidy a death glare as she turned her back, and then smiling sweetly as she turned around again._

_"We can only hope that our children end up like me ad Butch and not like the three of you." Cassidy said picking up her tea cup._

_"What's that suppose to mean?" James asked getting up and being clearly offended. "Sit down JAMES. You're making a scene!" Cassidy yelled at her husband. "There is no one here." James protested as he sat down._

_"Still, anyways, what I say is true, the boss praised us for a job well done, all you guys ever did was mess up!" Cassidy said, looking at Jesse._

"_Cassidy is right." Butch said nodding his head. Jesse clonked him on the head for that, "You're not suppose to agree with her, you're suppose to agree with me." She yelled as Butch rubbed his head._

_"Mama, pappa," Stacy said coming up to the five of them. "What is it Stacy?" Jesse asked sweetly, which scared everyone, except for Butch who had gotten used to it._

_"I picked this for you." She said handing Jesse a yellow petaled flower._

"_Isn't she sweet?" Jesse asked, turning to them and sniffing the flower._

"_So, it's decided that the three of them will go into Team Rocket?" Cassidy asked, getting all of them to turn their heads toward her. "Yes," Jesse, James, Butch and Meowth said together._

_"But what I don't get, is what is with that Meowth?" Cassidy asked, placing her finger on her chin. "Wattya mean, he is the second pokemon in the world to speak human talk, and besides, what's a team Rocket without a Meowth? And his name is Meowz…I named him myself." Meowth said smiling and holding up his paw._

_'No wonder it's such a dumb name.' Jesse and Cassidy thought._

"_Fine with me." They all said, not wanting to argue with Meowth._

_They all turned to the three kids playing happily in the yard, picking flowers and playing tag._

_END OF FLASHBACK…_

"I remember that day, ever since, we've always been together." Stacy said as she stared across from her. "Remember that we made a promise to our parents that we'd do our best to be the best in Team Rocket." Stacy said holding her hand in a fist.

"That's right!!" Meowz and Brad said getting up.

"So no matter what, we'll capture Squirt! Got it?!" Stacy said sternly looking back at the two. "Got it!" they said, saluting to her.

**Hoped you guys liked it, I'm sorry for all of those, who don't like the pairings of Butch and Jesse and James and Cassdy. Oh yea, and as for Meowz, I doubt it's ever going to show up but, Meowz was found by Meowth in the park abandoned, so he took the Meowz in…. but I hope everyone liked it, and again I'm sorry!!!!!!!!! Plz forgive me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Stone Badge

**Thank you for your comments: **

**lizzle2513 **

**Xtreme Gamer**

Chapt9

It was finally the day of Zach's gym battle, and he was excited. He had been awaiting this gym battle since he first stepped foot in Hoen. 

"Come on you guys, wake up!" Zach said, shaking each one of them awake.

"Huh, what time is it?" Kim asked waking up, beside her Squirt was rubbing his eyes awake.

"Ok, ok, calm down, we haven't even eaten breakfast, so you're gonna have to wait." Tiff said stretching.

"Well hurry up!!" Zach said as he grabbed Tori out of his bed. 

"Let me go!!" Tori said trying to get out of Zach's grip and go back to sleep. The two girls and Squirt sweatdropped as they watched.

After finally getting everyone awake, the four went downstairs to eat breakfast. "So, since you only have three pokemon, I guess you're gonna use those three huh?" Kim said as she ate.

"You're a real smart one, ain't ya, cuz?" Tori said sarcastically, at which Kim shot him a death glare.

"Ok, I'm done eating! Let's go!" Zach said getting up, and soon the others followed. The four walked out and headed straight for the gym.

AT THE GYM…

"Hello! Is anyone here?" Zach called out to the entrance of the gym. "Oh, hello welcome." A young man with blond hair and grey eyes said opening the door.

"Uh…hi, is Roxanne here? I'm Zach, I'm here to challenge her to a gym battle." Zach said looking up at the young man.

"I will show you to the room she is in." he said inviting them in.

"How about afterwards, you can show me to a room where we can be alone and get to know eachother?" Tiff said with hearts in her eyes, as Tori pulled her away. "Come on Tiff, let's go." Kim and Zach sweatdropped as the young man looked on puzzled.

"Anyways, please come this way." The man said, shaking off what he just witnessed.

"Ms. Roxanne, there is a challenger here for you." The young man said as they entered a classroom full of little children and their pokemon.

"You're a teacher?" Zach asked looking around. "That's right, didn't your father ever tell you?" Roxanne said, stepping away from the table and towards the five.

"My dad said that he wasn't going to tell me about the gym leaders in Hoen, cuz he wanted me to know them myself or something like that." Zach said.

Roxanne laughed at this, "well then, I hope you don't mind if my class watches our battle?" she asked, pointing to the young students.

"Oh please, oh please." They all begged Zach. "No problem, I don't have any problem with people watching me win," Zach said rubbing his nose.

"Aren't you confident" Roxanne commented as they walked to the gym stadium. "Alright then, let's see if your just talk or if there is anything behind what you say." Roxanne said as she took her place on the field, Zach did the same thing.

"Ok, this will be a three on three match. The first one to have all their opponent's pokemon beat wins. Let the battle between Roxanne the gym leader and Zach from Cerulean City begin!" the young man from before announced, acting as the referee for the battle.

"Let's go Geodude!" Roxanne said as she sent out her first pokemon. "Geodude?" Kim asked from the sidelines as she took out her pokedex.

"Go Tailow!" Zach called out his pokemon. "A Tailow?" Roxanne said confused by this choice, knowing that flying types don't stand a chance against rock types.

"Ok, Geodude, use rock smash!" Roxanne ordered her pokemon. "Tailow dodge it!" Zach said thinking quickly. Tailow, fortunately was able to dodge all the rocks and pebbles sent it's way.

"Tailow wing attack!" Zach ordered. "Tailow!" it screamed as it charged with glowing wings at the rock pokemon.

"Defense curl!" Roxanne ordered. Geodude wound into a ball protecting it from Tailow's attack. Tailow charged right at it and slammed it. Tailow fainted from the collision.

"Tailow return!" Zach called it back, "You did a good job." He said as he looked down at the pokeball before returning it to his belt.

"Go Treecko!" Zach called out. "Treecko!" the wood gecko pokemon was ready to fight.

"Geodude, use Rock tomb." Roxanne said, wanting to finish this up fast.

"Dodge it!" Zach ordered, and Treecko swiftly moved out of the way in time. "Treecko, Bullet seed!" Zach ordered, pointing to Geodude.

A barrage of seeds came out of the little green pokemon's mouth, and with that one attack, Geodude fainted.

"Impossible, with only that one attack?" Roxanne said, in disbelief as she recalled her fainted pokemon.

"Treecko has a pretty powerful Bullet seed attack, remember when it used it against Charmeleon, and it did some pretty harsh damage." Tori said recalling the capture.

"Ok, for my next Pokemon, go Nosepass!" Roxanne said throwing her pokeball. "Nosepass!"

"Nosepass, use fissure!" Roxanne ordered without a minute's delay. "Treecko, get yourself off the ground!" Zach ordered.

"Treecko!" it said before leaping up the beams to the ceiling just before Nosepass launched fissure.

"Ahh!" Kim yelled as she grabbed hold of Tori to protect him. "Wow, this is some powerful attack." Tori commented as he held on tight to his cousin.

"Woah!" Zach said wobbling and trying to keep his balance, across the room he saw Roxanne standing perfectly still, the fissure attack didn't affect her at all. 'Well, if doesn't affect her, it doesn't affect me!' Zach thought as stood up. He sure had his mom's stubbornness, when it came down to this kind of stuff. Mixed in with his dad's determination, he had a pretty strong will.

"Alright, let's put and end to this, Treecko, bulletseed!" Zach ordered, regaining his balance.

"Treecko!" it said before launching it's powerful attack.

"Sandstorm!" Roxanne called out. A huge sand twister formed around Nosepass, protecting it from the bulletseed.

"That's pretty cool that she used Sandstorm to block bulletseed." Tori said as he released a hold of his cousin.

"Now I know why she offered us seats behind the plastic screen with the kids." Kim said as she sat up straight.

'Damn it!' Zach thought, he tried to remember some advice one of his parents gave him.

_FLASH BACK…_

"_Mom, why do you like water pokemon so much?" a young Zach asked his red haired mother. "It's because water pokemon are like the water. They're able to bend and flow which ever way the tide goes, they can change shape to fit their environment and use it to their advantage. No matter what, they are adjustable, and that helps in battling if you can change along with your surrounding." Misty replied looking down at her son, then she leapt into the pool to do her daily swim routines with her pokemon._

_END OF FLASHBACK…_

"Change with your surroundings." Zach whispered to himself. "Treecko, use pound on that sandstorm!" Zach ordered.

"Treecko!" it said before it used it's large tail to pound the storm. It soon dispersed.

"Treecko use bulletseed!" Zach ordered.

"Use your Hyperbeam!" Roxanne called out.

The two powerful attacks collided and soon created and explosion. When the smoke cleared, both pokemon lay on the floor fainted.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle!" the referee called out.  
Both trainers returned their pokemon and told them of a job well done.

"Go Steelix!" Roxanne called out her final pokemon. "Go Charmeleon!" Zach said releasing his pokemon.

"Steelix use Iron tail!" Roxanne ordered. "Charmeleon use your flamethrower." Zach said smirking, knowing he had the upperhand.

"Charmeleon!" Charmeleon called out as it sent out a flamethrower that engulfed Steelix. At first Steelix flinched, but then some how it was able to withstand the heat.

"No way, isn't Steelix suppose to be weak against a fire attack?" Kim asked turning to Tiff. "Yea, but it seems that Steelix was trained to withstand fire attacks, she's good." Tiff said as she turned to face Roxanne.

"My Steelix and I have been training to help it against fire attacks." Roxanne said, noticing the confused look on Zach's face.

"Steelix!" Steelix said before it slammed Charmeleon with it's glowing tail. "Charmeleon!" Charmeleon called out as it went flying into the wall.

"Charmeleon, are you ok?" Zach called out worriedly. "Charmeleon!" it said rising up determined.

"Good, then if fire attacks won't work, we'll use fighting!" Zach said as he pointed to Steelix.

"Oh that's right, Charmeleon used Sky upper cut to catch Tailow, that was the secret weapon he was talking about right?" Tori asked looking up at Tiff.

"That's right, and since rock types are weak against fighting types, it's a good strategy." Tiff said smiling.

"Yea, but Steelix is part Steel." Kim said worriedly as all of them looked back to the fight.

"Charmeleon, use your Sky upper cut!" Zach ordered. "Char, Charmeleon!" Charmeleon said as it used its attack on Steelix, sending the large pokemon to the ground.

"Steelix!" it cried before fainting. "Steelix is unable to battle, Zach and Charmeleon win the match." The referee said waving a flag in their direction.

"Alright Charmeleon, we got our first Hoen badge!" Zach said as he went over to hug his pokemon.

"Char Charmeleon!" Charmeleon yelled happily as it jumped up and down for joy with it's trainer.

"Well Zach, you've earned it," Roxanne said as she approached the two. "Here you are." Roxanne said handing Zach the gym badge.

Zach held the badge in his hands and posed with it, showing a victory symbol with his other hand, and behind him Charmeleon did the same. "Alright I got a Stone Badge!" Zach yelled, while Charmeleon yelled, "Charmeleon, Char!" behind him.


	10. Fatal Fall

**Thank you for your comments: **

**MiMiTheAngel – thank you for your comments, and Elliot will be back later, so please wait;;**

**lizzle2513 – thank you, and yea it was kinda hard to put Misty's personality in it, and thank you, I really hope I am getting better in my writings.**

**Xtreme Gamer - thank you for the comment, and yea, Zach is a lot more like his father than mother, it's kinda hard to make him like his mother, but I'm trying**

**Rawhide – thanks for the comment, actually I kinda forgot the old Team Rocket motto, so I made up a new one, and I didn't really want Stacy and Brad to be siblings so this was the only way I could do the pairings.**

Chapt10

Our young heroes have just finished up in Rustboro and are headed for their next destination. "Where to next?" Zach asked as he turned back to look at the red haired little boy who was looking at his pokenav.

"Says here that the next gym is Dewford." Tori said as he put the Pokenav back in his bag.

"We're off to Dewford!" Zach exclaimed as he ran. Then in the middle of his running he stopped and turned back, "Uh how do we get there?" he asked the three. Kim, Tiff and Tori all fell, anime style.

"There is a dock just up ahead, and we better hurry, cuz it's probably gonna leave soon" Tori said, pointing in the direction of the dock.

"Alright then!" Zach shout punching into the air, "Let's go!"

The four of them made it just in time to catch the ferry to Dewford, and they all boarded. In a matter of hours the four young friends made it to Dewford, where Zach was ready to get his new badge, still hot from his last battle.

"Wow, how cool, look at all these pokemon!" Tori said as soon as they docked. They had landed near the water where a whole bunch of water pokemon were swimming.

"Marshtomp!" a blue pokemon yelled as it got out of the water. "Cool a Marshtomp!" Zach yelled as he went over to the pokemon. Suddenly, a Huntail and a Sharpedo started attacking the poor Marshtomp.

"Marshtomp!" it cried out in pain, but the attacks on it would not cease. "Hey cut it out!" Zach said as he ran in front of the Marshtomp, protecting it. Instead of stopping, the two pokemon kept at it, and since Zach was in front of Marshtomp, he was getting hit by the attacks.

"Vileplume let's go!" Tiff said, throwing her pokeball. "Vile – plume!" it said as it came out. "Vileplume, use petal dance!" Tiff ordered her pokemon.

"Vile!" it said before releasing tiny little petals from it shoot. The Huntail and Sharpedo soon backed off and left. "Hey are you ok?" Kim, Tori and Tiff asked as they came over to Zach.

"Yea, I'm fine, are you ok?" he said turning to the pokemon he had been protecting. "Marshtomp!" it said, nodding its head happily. Zach smiled at the pokemon, "I'm glad, well see ya!" he said, waving goodbye to it.

"Marshtomp?" Marshtomp said quietly as the four friends left. Marshtomp soon began to follow at a safe distance.

"So where's the gym?" Zach asked turning around to his friends. "The gym should be just up ahead, and the leader is Brawly, he specializes in fighting types, meaning your Tailow can come in real handy at this gym." Tiff said as she placed her handbook back in her bag.

The four friends walked along, with Marshtomp following at a distant. "Hey Zach, I think that Marshtomp is following us." Tiff said, after having noticed it for a while. "Really?" Zach asked turning back. He walked over to the Marshtomp with the others behind him.

"Zach, why don't you ask Marshtomp if it wants to come with us." Kim suggested.

"Hmm…hey Marshtomp, wanna come with me?" Zach asked bending down.

"Marshtomp!" it said happily as it nodded it's head. "Alright then," Zach said taking out an empty pokeball, but before he had a chance to throw it, Marshtomp jumped inside it.

"Looks like you got yourself a new pokemon." Kim said smiling. "Yea! I got a Marshtomp!" he said posing with the pokeball.

The four friends kept walking until they came to the Dewford Gym. "Hello, is any one here?" Zach asked entering, "I'm here to challenge the Dewford gym!" he yelled into the emptiness.

"Yes, welcome," said a man in his late twenty's with blue hair. "I'm the gym leader Brawly!"

"I'm Zach Ketchum of Cerulean City, and I'm here to challenge you." Zach declared proudly.

"Ketchum, huh? Is your dad Ash Ketchum by any chance?" Brawly asked as he looked at Zach. "Yea." Zach replied.

"Awesome, that dude was cool and a great trainer, I expect the same from you man." Brawly said as he pointed to Zach.

"Yea!" Zach said as he ran to the stage and readied himself. "Ok, let's get this started, yo referee dude, come on, we've got a challenger." Brawly said as he called into the next room.

A tall brown haired man came out, he was to be the referee. "Ok, the battle between Zach from Cerulean City and Brawly the gym leader will now begin. They will battle until someone is out of usable pokemon." He said waving his hands.

"Alright, go Machoke!" Brawly called out as a very strong looking pokemon came out. "Machoke!" it said, flexing its muscles.

"Let's go Treecko!" Zach called out, "Treecko!" it said as it leaped about and then finally settled down.

"Let the match begin!" The referee said waving his hands again. "Treecko, go! Use your bulletseed." Zach ordered, confidently.

"Treecko!" it said as it unleashed it's attack. "Machoke!" it said as it held out its arms to block the attack.

"No way!" Kim exclaimed unable to believe what she was seeing. The other two looked on in shock.

"How is it blocking my attack so easily?" Zach said between his teeth.

"Machoke, karate chop!" Brawly ordered his pokemon. "Machoke!" it said before charging at Treecko with it's powerful attack. With one attack Treecko fainted.

"What? No way!" Zach said in disbelief as he recalled his pokemon.

"Fine then!" Zach said as he threw Tailow's pokeball. "Tailow!" it screeched as it flew out of it's pokeball.

"What, Tailow already?" Tori asked turning to Tiff. "I think Zach is too overconfident, since wining his last battle." Tiff said observing closely.

"Tailow use Ariel Ace!" Zach said confident that there is no way his attack couldn't work.

"Tailow!" it said before flying up and disappearing, then reappearing and attacking Machoke.

The power of the collision was so great that Machoke was knocked out. "Machoke" it cried as it fainted.

"Machoke return. You're like your father, you're both headstrong and think only about power." Brawley said as he recalled his pokemon.

"Go Meditite!" Brawly called out his next pokemon.

"Zach, be careful, Meditite is also part psychic, super affective against flying types." Tiff warned Zach.

"Doesn't matter to me, go Tailow, use your gust!" Zach called out.

"Confusion!" Brawly called out to his pokemon, who started glowing blue and soon Tailow was immobilized.

"Tailow!" it called out in confusion. "Hang on Tailow, try to break free!" Zach called desperately to his pokemon.

"Meditite, use your focus punch!" Brawly called out, and Meditite obeyed, sending Tailow ramming into the wall.

"Tailow!" Zach called out to his pokemon. "Tailow!" it said as it got up and was determined to win.

"Tailow! Use Wing attack!" Zach ordered, and Tailow went straight for Medititie, it's wings glowing. "Meditite use Mach Punch!" Brawly ordered, "Now, use Ariel Ace!" Zach said quickly, just as Meditite and Tailow were about to collide.

Tailow in flash disappeared and reappeared with a strong attack, on the confused Mditite, and Meditite fainted from the power of the attack.

"Good job Zach." Brawly commented as he released his final pokemon. "Hariyama, let's go!" he said, as he released his pokemon.

"Hari – yama!" it said, it looked very strong and powerful. "We can do this with our eyes closed!" Zach said confidently.

"Really?" Brawly said smiling, "Hariyama, arm thrust!" Brawly ordered, Hariyama was faster than Tailow and Zach thought and since they weren't prepared it came even faster.

With that single attack, Tailow fainted. "Tailow!" Zach said, unable to comprehend what he had just saw. 

"Return." Zach called his pokemon back, "Go Charmeleon!" Zach said throwing the ball into the air.

"Charmeleon, Char!" Zach's loyal companion and friend said as it came out.

"Charmeleon, use Sky Upper Cut!" Zach said, Charmeleon went straight toward Hariyama, but it was just knocked away. "Char!" it yelled as it was slammed right into the wall.

"Charmeleon, let's try your flame thrower!" Zach ordered getting desperate. "Charmeleon!" it said as it spat out the fiery attack. But it was to no avail, "Hariyama, arm thrust!" Brawly ordered, that was all that was needed to disperse the flames.

"That's pretty cool, using arm thrust as a defensive move." Kim said, thoroughly amazed.

"Yea, it's a very good thing, when a trainer is able to use offensive moves for defense and defensive moves for offense. It is also very good in contests too." Tiff said, giving Kim a look. At hearing this, Kim began to take notes in her head, to help her improve her skill in contests.

"Hariyama, let's finish this quickly. Use focus punch!" Brawly ordered for a final attack.

"Hari – yama!" it said as it launched it's finishing move on Charmeleon.

"Char!" it said as it was once again pounded against the wall.

"Oh no, Charmeleon," Kim said from the sidelines, as the other two watched in shock.

"Charmeleon, get up, are you ok?" Zach called out desperately to the pokemon pressed against the wooden walls.


	11. Changing with Water

**Thank you for your comments:**

**MiMiTheANGEL –thanks for the idea, I didn't really think about giving Gary a kid, maybe I'll put it in some of the later chapters**

**lizzle2513 – I get what you're saying, I'm having finals myself, so I wont be able to update as much, and thank you for your comments.**

Chapt11

"Charmeleon, are you ok?" Zach desperately called out to his pokemon. "Charmeleon is unab-" just as the referee was about to make the decision,

"Char – meleon!" said rising to it's feet. "Charmeleon are you ok?" Zach called out to his pokemon, who just nodded.

"Charmeleon looks like it's in bad condition, you should throw in the towel Zach!" Tiff called out to her friend, seeing the condition Charmeleon was in.

Zach looked worriedly at his pokemon, he wanted to win this battle but if Charmeleon wasn't up to it, he'd call him back, he wasn't going to put his gym battle before his own pokemon.

"Hey, Charmeleon, you up to it? I can always use Marshtomp." Zach said to his pokemon. But Charmeleon refused, and shook it's head no.

"You wanna keep fighting?" Zach asked his pokemon with awe and thankfulness, for it's loyalty.

"Charmeleon!" it roared as it readied itself. Zach turned back to Brawley, "Ok, we're ready to keep going." Zach said smirking.

"Zach, don't get too confident, you'll only end up hurting Charmeleon!" Tiff called out, seeing the determined expression on Zach's face. This hit Zach like a thunderbolt. 'I'm causing more pain for Charmeleon, cuz I'm getting such a big head!' he mentally scolded himself,

_FLASHBACK…_

"_Mom, when can I get my own pokemon?" the young Zach asked his mom. "When you're older." His mom turned smiling to him. "When I get my own pokemon, I'll be the greatest trainer ever, like daddy and you mom." Zach said lifting his hand in a fist and punching the air. Misty smiled at her son, she reminded her of her husband so much. _

_"Well, just make sure you don't end up getting a big head like your dad and become over confident. Because when you're overconfident you end up not thinking straight, and that means the mistakes you make fall to your pokemon. Got it?" she asked sternly.  
_

_"Yea mom" Zach said nodding his head._

_"That's why I like water pokemon so much, becuase they can easily adapt to their surroundings_

_END OF FLASHBACK…_

'That's right, almost forgot about what mom told me about getting a big head.' Zach thought to himself. "Charmeleon, I'm sorry I'm being such a big headed jerk, c'mon, let's show them what we're made of!" Zach said pounding his fist into the air.

"Charmeleon!" it said shooting fire from it's mouth. "Well, we'll see if you've got it in you." Brawly said smiling.

"Hariyama! Use your focus punch!" Brawly ordered.

"Charmeleon, doge it and use iron tail!" Zach ordered, his pokemon obediently following, doing it's moves gracefully, and landing a direct hit on Hariyama.

"Hariyama!" it yelled as it was forced back.

"Hariyama use your armthrust!" Brawly ordered, and Haryiama got a direct hit, Charmeleon was no match for the sheer power of the move and was flung against the wall once again.

"Charmeleon!" it yelled in rage after getting up, and suddenly began to glow. "Oh, wow, Charmeleon is evolving!" Tiff pointed out.

"Evolving?" Kim and Tori asked in unison.

"Charizard!" the newly evolved pokemon roared, shaking everything.

"Wow a Charizard!" Kim said as she took out her pokedex.

"Charizard, you evolved!" Zach yelled happily. "Char!" it roared acknowledging it's happiness.

"Ok, Charizard, fly into the air!" Zach ordered his pokemon, wanting to use every new advantage that came with his new Charizard.

Charizard flew into the sky. "Charizard use Ariel Ace!" Zach orderd.

"Does Charizard even know Ariel Ace?" Tori wondered.

"We'll see." Tiff said, knowing never to underestimate those two.

"CHARIZARD!!!" it screamed as it charged at the large pokemon in front of it, and then disappeared and reappeared landing a direct hit with it's powerful attack.

"Hariyama!" Hariyama said as it fell to the ground fainted.

"Hariyama is unable to battle, Brawly is out of usable pokemon, the winner of this battle is Charizard and Zach." The referee announced blowing his whistle sharply.

"Alright Charizard, me and you did it together!!" Zach said, running from his position and going to give Charizard a hug.

"Zach, I'd like to give you this badge." Brawly said, going over to Zach and Charizard.

"Alright, my second gym badge!" He said posing with it and Charizard breathing fire from behind him.

Zach, Kim, Tori and Tiff left the gym to go and catch the next ferry that would take them to Zopari town. Along the way, Kim caught a Medichamp, and the four kept at their way to the ferry. They soon arrived at the dock, but had just missed the ferry, and Zach and Kim began arguing.

"If we hadn't stopped to let you catch that Medichamp, we could have gotten here a lot faster!" Zach yelled to the brunette standing across from him. "Well if you didn't complain and drag along behind us, we wouldn't have to stop to wait for you every second and we could've gotten here a lot faster!" Kim shot back.

"Welcome!" a very high pitched voice came, bringing the attention of the four to a woman with long red hair in a sailor outfit and glasses. Next to her was a man with light blue hair wearing the same outfit.

"Oh, how lucky you are, for one day and one day only, we'll be giving a free ride to Zopari town!" the man said coming over and pushing the four into the very old and unsafe looking boat.

"Uh….thanks…" Tiff said sweatdropping. "Don't you guys look familiar?" Tori asked suspiciously.

"I don't think I've ever seen you…" the man stuttered while sweat dropping.

"Any ways…please enjoy your stay." The lady said coming back with a drink, "here you go, have some refreshments!" she said as she held out the drink towards Kim, "Uh thank you." Kim muttered, but as she was holding Squirt right then, she couldn't get the drink.

"Let me hold your Squirtle for you." The man said coming in and taking Squirt from Kim. "What a cute Squirtle." The lady said, her glasses having a glare on them making her look shady.

"Thanks for your help, we would've been in trouble if you hadn't come along." Zach said smiling.

"Trouble?" the girl said twitching.

"Yeah, double trouble seeing as how we'd have to wait until tomorrow for the next ferry." Kim smiled taking a sip from her drink.

"Double trouble?" the man said twitching.

"That's right!" Zach said smiling.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE!" the girl said as she took off her clothes, to reveal her Team Rocket outfit, it was Stacy and Brad did the same thing.

"Team Rocket!" the four said in unison. "That's right, so prepare for trouble!" Stacy said,

"And prepare for trouble!" Brad called out holding Squirt who seemed a bit confused.

"We bring Chaos and Destruction"

"To inflict pain and cause frustration,"

"Stacy!"

"Brad!"

"Where ever there is peace and joy in the universe"

"We're there to make everything worse!"

"And Meowz that's right!" Meowz said over the loud speaker.

"Give me back my Squirt!" Kim yelled as she pointed to Team Rocket.

"No, you handed it over to me!" Stacy said as she took Squirt into her own hands.

"Oh yea? Squirt! Use bite!" Kim ordered, and Squirt took a bite out of Stacy's hand, due to pain, Stacy released the pokemon, and it ran into Kim's arms.

"Why'd you let it go?" Meowz screamed as he appeared on deck.

"Squirt use water gun!" Kim ordered and it did.

"AHHH!" Team Rocket screamed as it got blasted with the water.

"Team Rocket is blasting off again!!!!" they disappeared into the sky. "Hey you guys," the three turned to Tori,

"Who's driving the boat?" he asked and everyone ran to the steering wheel. Luckily they were close to Zopari town and was able to dock the boat safely.


	12. Contest troubles

**Thank you to:**

**MiMiTheANGEL – thx, I just wanted to add something instead of just an ordinary gym battle, so I added in the evolving. **

**Lizzle2513 – thx, and yea Zopari town is made up. It would be a bit boring if they went to the same place as the ones in the real episodes.**

Chapt12

After landing safely in Zopari town, the young heroes went straight to the Pokemon Center. "Hello everyone, how are you?" Nurse Joy asked, greeting them with a friendly smile at the front desk.

"We're fine Nurse Joy, could you take care of our pokemon though?" Kim asked Nurse Joy as she and Zach held out their pokeballs. "Why of course. Chansey, could you take their pokemon and give them a check?" Nurse Joy said, calling over the Chansey.

Chansey placed all the pokeballs and even Squirt on her little cart and rolled them away to check them.

The four went out to eat something, Kim had found a great place to eat in the guide book and couldn't wait to try it. Just as they were walking, a array of petals flew in front of them, unfortunately Kim had gotten herself in the midst of it. The petals had been a part of petal dance, and this attack could make someone confused, and that's exactly what it did to Kim. Her head was so dizzy and she was so confused that she fainted.

"Kim!" Tori, Zach and Tiff called out. "Oh no! I'm so sorry, this is my fault." A boy around the age of nineteen came running, followed by a Roselia. "Roselia, use sweet scent!" the boy ordered his pokemon.

"Rosa – rei!" it screamed before unleashing a pink powdery substance into the air, and soon everywhere was fill with a beautiful smell. Smelling this wonderful smell, Kim came to. 

"Huh…what happened?" she asked dazedly. "I'm sorry, I was practicing Roselia's petal dance and it kinda got out of hand, and I guess it hit you." The boy said rubbing the back of his head. "Oh, that's ok, it was probably Kim's fault anyways." Tiff said as she had hearts in her eyes and went all lovey dovey on the boy, " by the way, my name is Tiff." She said holding the boy's hands in hers and blushing. Then Tori came into the scene and dragged her away. "Heh heh…" Zach and Kim said as they sweat dropped.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Steve." The boy said after recovering from that strange experience. "Nice to meet you, I'm Kim." Kim said smiling sweetly to him.

"I'm Zach," "I'm Tori and you've already met Tiff." Tori said pointing to Tiff. "Oh, wow, what a cut little Roselia!" Kim said walking over to the flower pokemon.

"Rosa – rei!" it shouted happily at the compliment. "My dad has a Roselia as well!" Kim said as she faced Steve, smiling.

"Really? Did he enter them in any contests? 'cause I'm planning on entering contests with it." Steve said looking down at Roselia proudly.

"Yup, and he even won some ribbon cups himself." She said smiling. "That's pretty cool, I hope I could do that one day." He said, looking down sadly.

"If you have courage and faith, you can do anything!" Zach said confidently. "Well…you see, my dad doesn't see the point in contests, he was once a great trainer, and got badges and stuff. So he thinks that, that's what I should do, and doesn't approve of contests." He said looking down.

"What!!??!" Kim said angrily. "Steve!" a man called from behind him, the man looked like an older version of Steve.

"Oh, who are your friends?" the man said coming up, seeing that Steve was talking to some trainers.

"These are Kim, Zach, Tori and Tiff. You guys, this is my father." Steve said introducing everyone.

"Oh, and are all of you pokemon trainers?" he asked, seeing how they were dressed. "Yea, and my dream is to be the greatest pokemon master like my dad." Zach said pounding his fist into the air.

"I want to be the best breeder, as well as a great gym leader, like my parents." Tiff said. "I don't really have a pokemon yet, but I hope to get one soon." Tori said smiling.

"And I want to be a great coordinator like my parents!" Kim said smiling. "Really Kim? You're a coordinator?" Steve asked quite surprised. "Yup." She said nodding her head.

Unfortunately, Steve's father didn't look as happy as Steve did, hearing this. "Coordinating is a bunch of bologna!" Steve's father shouted in disgust. "But, training to become a pokemon master, is a true challenge." He said placing a hand on Zach's shoulder.

"What!??!" Kim asked, a bit angry, and partly sad. "Look, Steve, let's go!" his father said, pulling him away from the group. Kim looked at the two leaving with saddened eyes. "I…I'm going to make him see that coordinating is just as great a dream as becoming a pokemon master!" she said determined.

"I wonder why he doesn't like coordinating?" Tiff thought aloud as the four walked back to the Pokemon Center. "Who knows, but don't let him get you down cuz." Tori said, seeing how angry his cousin was getting by each passing moment. "Yeah, that's right, coordinating and gym battling are equally important." Zach said trying to cheer the young brunette up. 

Kim smiled at her friends, she loved them for being so supportive always. "Let's not think about this anymore." Kim said as she walked into the Pokemon Center. It was getting late, and the sun setting left gold, pink and orange streaks along the sky.

Kim picked up her pokemon, and soon went to sleep. Or at least she tried, unfortunately she had a hard time. 'I wonder why he's so against coordinating?' Kim thought to herself as the events of the day drifted in her head, not allowing her to sleep. Kim finally sighed and went to sleep.

NEXT DAY…

The next day, Kim woke up bright and early, which was quite unusual for her. "Squirtle, squirtle?" Squirt asked as soon as they had gotten outside the Pokemon Center. Kim didn't want to disturb the others, so she left them a note that she would be back soon, and that she went to train.

"We're going to train, so that we can be better than all our rivals, and become the top coordinator!" Kim said excitedly as she began to run, and Squirt held onto her back, so as to not fall off.

As soon as Kim got to a secluded place by the woods, Kim sent out all her pokemon,.

"Torchic!" "Beautifly!" "Medichump!" they said happily as the left the pokeballs. Then the other two pokemon had noticed the newest addition and they went to greet Medichamp.

"Ok, now that the introductions over and all, wanna train?" Kim asked, as soon as she thought her pokemon were ready. All of them nodded their heads happily.

"Ok, let's see…hm…since I just caught you, why don't you show us what you're mad of, huh Meduchamp?" Kim asked her newest pokemon.

"Medichump!!" It said excited. "Ok, then, let's see! Oh! I know, why don't you use your physic?" Kim said, remembering that Medichamp was part physic. Medichamp automatically obeyed Kim's orders and soon it had a blue aura around it. Suddenly tiny pebbles began to float with a blue aura around them as well.

"Wow, Medichamp, that was pretty amazing!" Kim praised her newest pokemon, who smiled at her happily. "Ok, Medichamp, let's see a focus punch!" Kim said as she punched the air. "Medichamp!" it said as it began to glow again, and just as it was about to use it's attack on a nearby tree, a noise came from the side.

"Hold on Medichamp!" Kim said, as she too had heard the sound. The five of them went to check out the noise. Kim in the lead with Squirt on her back, and the rest of her pokemon following.

"Hey give me back my pokemon!" a man shouted as three figures in a hot air balloon took the captured pokemon and drifted off into the air.

"It's Steve's father!" Kim whispered to her pokemon. "Squirtle, Squirt!" Squirt said, recognizing the three figures in the hot air balloon.

"And Team Rocket! We have to stop them!" Kim said as she ran to Steve's father, and her pokemon followed.

"I'm not going to let you get away with stealing my father's pokemon!" Kim heard Steve say as she got closer to Steve's father, and soon saw Steve himself, standing next to his father.

"Go, Roselia!" Steve said before throwing his red and white pokeball and unleashing his flower pokemon.

"Rosa – rei!" it screamed as it appeared in a flash of white light. "Go on son! Use the powerful attacks I taught you. Not any of those girly little contest attacks." Steve's father said to his son.

"Yes father." Steve said, sighing in defeat. "Roselia use your Razor Leaf attack!" Steve ordered his pokemon.

It did as it was told and unleashed a powerful burst of sharp leaves at the balloon, unfortunately, it was too far away and the attack did not reach the balloon.

"Nya, na, na , na na!" the three said as they stuck their tongues out at them. "Who are you three clowns anyways?" Steve's father shouted angrily.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"We bring chaos and destruction!"

"To inflict pain and destruction!"

"Stacy!"

"Brad!"

"Where ever there's joy and peace in the universe,"

"We're there to make everything worse!"

"And Meowz, that's right!"

Team Rocket said, as always, their motto. "Well who ever you are, give me back my Machoke!" Steve's father yelled fustrated.

"Medichamp, use physic to bring that balloon down here!" Kim ordered her Medichamp, bringing Steve's and his father's attention to her.

"Medichump!" it said before doing what it was told, and brought down the balloon.

"Whaa! What's going on Meowz!" Stacy yelled as they were pulled closer to the ground. "I dunno, but I think that twerp girl's Medichamp is usin physic on us!" Meowz yelled back to Stacy.

"Ok, Steve, tell Roselia to use it's Petal Dance to cut through the rope!" Kim told Steve. Who at first was hesitant and looked at his father, but then, "Go! Roselia use Petal Dance!" Steve ordered.

"Rosa – rei!" it said before unleashing the petals. It cut right through the rope and Machoke was freed from the net.

"Ok, Squirt, use your Hydropump!" Kim ordered, and Squirt twirled around and released its powerful attack, adding some style to it.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they said before they disappeared.

"Thank…you…Kim…" Steve's father said, hesitantly. "I guess, even coordinators are pretty tough." He said after a moment's thought, "But it doesn't mean that coordinators are stronger than real trainers," he said before walking away.

"Don't worry about him, that's probably the most you could get him to say about coordinating. He has his pride after all." Steve added, noticing, Kim's temperature rising.

"Why does he hate coordinating?" Kim asked, wondering. "There's no particular reason, he just thinks it a bit girly and doesn't want his son to be in it I guess, and besides, he takes a lot of pride in the gym battles and trainer adventures and stuff." Steve said, partially thinking about it out loud.

"Well, it's getting pretty late, so I have to go, we're leaving this afternoon." Kim said as the two waved goodbye and she returned all her pokemon back to their pokeballs.

"Hey Kim, what's with the smile?" Tori asked his cousin as they were walking to their next destination.

"Hmm…oh nothing, nothing at all Tori." Kim said, thinking about the past events.


	13. Mudkip blues!

**Thank you for your comments:**

**sharpiequeen666 – thx for the comments**

**MiMiTheAngel – thx for the comments, and no the dad isn't Gary, this was just a side thing, like you know in the episodes. I didn't really want them to jump from gym battles to contests automatically, I kinda wanted somethings to happen in between. So there really wasn't any point to this chapter. **

**lizzle25 – thx for the comment and yea it was a side track chapter, there really is no point to it, it's just to give some distance between the contests and gym battles.**

Chapt13

"Hey, Kim, did you know that they're holding a contest in…Windy City?" Tori asked as he looked up from his pokenav. "Really?" Kim asked all excited leaping up and down as Squirt held on for dear life.

"Yea…it takes place in about two weeks from now." Tiff said flipping through the hand book, "It should take us at least two days to get there." Tiff said once again flipping through the hand book, "Ah! Found it!" Tiff said finally stopping at a page.

"Found what?" Zach asked as he, Tori, Kim and Squirt all looked over Tiff's shoulder. "Who's that guy?" Kim asked pointing at a picture of a man in the hand book. He had golden blonde hair and amber eyes. He looked like he worked out, next to him was a Ludicolo.

"Oh, that…uh he's uh….the head of the pokemon breeders school." Tiff said blushing. "Breeding school?" Tori asked suspiciously.

"Yea, they're holding a one day thing were we can go in and for free they'd give us a tour and teach us some basic techniques." Tiff said placing the book back in her bag.

"This doesn't mean that we have to take a detour from our trip to Windy City, does it?" Kim asked worriedly, but Tiff just laughed at that. "No, actually we're almost near the place, it's just up ahead." Tiff said pointing directly in front of them.

"You mean this place is in the middle of no where?" Zach asked looking into deep darkness of the forest just ahead of them. "No, actually lots of people come here because this place is so famous." Tiff said smiling as she fixed up her hair and make – up.

"Now, you wouldn't be going there just to try and get a date with the head guy, now would you?" Kim asked slyly.

"Whaa?!!? Of course no!" Tiff said defensively while blushing. "Good!" Kim said as she smiled and walked away. Tiff resumed placing her make up on. After she was done putting on her make up, they started off again.

"Mud- kip..." an injured Mudkip said a few steps away. "Oh no! what happened to it?" Tiff said as she rushed over to the poor Mudkip. "Mudkip!" it said defensively as it tried to protect itself, however it was too weak and fell back down again.

"We gotta find a pokemon Center for it!" Zach said as Tiff picked up the Mudkip. "Yea…but there's no pokemon center for miles." Tori said looking at his pokenav.

"Did you say that there's a breeding school just up ahead, well since their breeders shouldn't they know what to do?" Kim asked while placing her index finger on her chin.

"That's right, I don't have much supplies with me right now, but they should!" Tiff said as she ran with the mud – fish pokemon in her hands. The others followed her. They ran and ran until they came upon a building that looked a lot like a dojo.

"Excuse me, is this the Pokemon Breeding School?" Tiff asked a boy passing by. "Yes, why is there something the matter?" the boy asked hearing the emergency in her voice.

"We found this Mudkip pretty badly hurt, and there's no pokemon center…." Tiff trailed off.

"Come this way and bring the pokemon!" the boy said hurriedly as he ran into the building, and Tiff and the others followed close behind.

"Sensei!" the boy called as soon as he entered the room. A man with golden blonde hair and amber eyes looked up at the boy, and soon saw the four kids following.

"There seems to be an injured Mudkip." The boy said catching his breathe.

"Bring it this way." The man said in a calm voice as he brought all of them into a secluded room. It was filled with posters of pokemon and pressure points and medicinal herbs.

"Lay the Mudkip down on the table." The man instructed, and Tiff placed the Mudkip gently on the table with a white covering.

"Could you please step outside for a while." The man asked and they unwillingly obeyed.

"I wish I could be in there with the Mudkip." Tiff said while clenching her fists in her lap.

"Don't worry, sensei is the best, he's the head of this school actually." The boy said reassuringly.

Some time passed, and Tiff began to feel even more anxious. Luckily for her, the man came out and to her relief, Mudkip was going to be fine.

"It just needs some rest." The man said coming out with a weak smile.

"But I wonder what happened to it?" Tori thought aloud.

"You see a couple of days ago, there was a huge storm and many pokemon got hurt. We tried to find as many and treat them, but I guess…we couldn't get to all of them." The man said looking down.

"Would it be ok if I stay in there with Mudkip?" Tiff asked with saddened eyes. She entered the room upon the approval of the man.

"Oh by the way, I'm Zen, the head of the Pokemon Breeding School." He said before Tiff entered, she then turned back and introduced herself as well as her friends.

As soon as Tiff was out of sight, Zen turned back to the other three, "You know, it's a good thing you came now, because for one day we're here to give you basic instructions on pokemon breeding." Zen said with a light smile.

"Oh, well you see the only one of us that's actually a breeder is Tiff, and she had been looking forward to it, but I guess she's not gonna get that chance…" Kim said looking down.

"Hmm…I see, well I'll give your friend a coupon for a week of training for free, anytime she wants. How's that?" Zen asked as they all looked at him.

"I think she might like that…" Tori said.

"So do you guys wanna learn something about breeding?" Zen asked the others.

"But I'm a pokemon trainer." Zach said pointing to himself.

Zen laughed at this, "That doesn't matter, pokemon breeding is always helpful whether it's battles or contests."

"It can be helpful in contests? Really?" Kim asked excitedly.

"Of course." Zen said as he called over some people. "Go with them and they'll help you out." Zen instructed as he left to go back to his class.

Kim, Zach, and Tori all followed different people to learn the uses of Pokemon Breeding.

MEAN WHILE….

"Oh Mudkip, I hope you'll be ok." Tiff whispered to the sleeping pokemon.

Tiff nursed the weak Mudkip for the whole day, and even fell asleep there that night.

"Look she's asleep." Kim said as her, Zach, Tori and Zen went in to check in on them.

"Why don't you guys stay until Mudkip feels better?" Zen offered. The three thanked him and they were shown to their own room.

The next day, Swablu were heard singing, and the sun's rays shined on the dew drops. It had been raining the previous night, and now it looked like a rainforest outside.

"Mudkip…" the blue pokemon said as it nudged Tiff gently. "Huh…" Tiff said a bit dazed as she opened her eyes.

A smile appeared on her face the moment she saw Mudkip up and well. "Mudkip! You're ok!" she said taking in the pokemon in a tight embrace.

"Mudkip!" it said happily as it snuggled with Tiff. Just then Kim, Zach, Tori and Zen walked in.

"Hey Mudkip, glad you're up and ok." Kim said walking over to the happy pokemon.

"Well, I guess we'll be leaving now huh?" Tori asked a bit saddened, he had gotten attached to the place.

"Come back any time." Zen said happily once they were outside.

Mudkip stood beside Zen as the four were ready to leave. Tears threatened to flood out of Tiff's eyes as she made her goodbyes.

"What are you going to do with Mudkip?" Tori asked curiously.

"We'll probably return it to the wild." Zen said looking down at it.

"Goodbye Mudkip." Tiff said sadly as she turned to leave.

"Mudkip!" it said with watery eyes as it ran towards Tiff.

"I think Mudkip might want to go with you Tiff." Zen said with a smile.

"Really Mudkip? You wanna come with us?" Tiff asked happily, and Mudkip nodded it's head smiling.

"That's great Tiff." Tori said happily.

"Alright then, let's go!" Zach said full of energy.

"Oh, one more thing Tiff." Zen said just before they were about to leave.

"Here, your friends told me you were looking forward to learning from us, and since you didn't get a chance…" Zen trailed off handing over the coupon.

"Oh, thank you!" Tiff said happily excepting it, and soon they all said their goodbyes and the four along with Mudkip walked off.


	14. Pokemon switcharoo!

Chapt14

"I cant wait until we get to…uh where is the contest being held in again Toir?" Kim asked, the other three fell anime style. "WINDY CITY!!! How many times do I have to tell you!!?!?!" Tori yelled at his ever so forget full cousin.

"Sorry!" Kim huffed as she walked onwards. "So, Kim who are you going to use?" Zach asked coming up to her.

"Beautifly! It's the only one in battle, and besides it would be good if I stick with it until I get used to contests and get a bit more confidence." Kim said as the others jaw dropped.

"What's the matter with you guys??" Kim asked seeing them stare at her.

"It's just that, well we're not used to you saying such smart things!" Tori said without even thinking.

"What was that?!!" Kim screamed as she chased her cousin. Tiff had finally managed to calm Kim down a bit.

"I guess we don't give her much credit." Tiff said laughing as Kim walked ahead of them.

"Actually, every now and then she does this, dad says she gets it from her dad. He says that those smart comments are actually her dad's intellect suppressed inside her, and her mom's klutzyness usually comes out more of the time." Tori said smiling.

"I heard that!" Kim shouted back, although she really didn't.

"Ow!" Tori said bumping into his cousin. "Why'd you stop so suddenly like that!" Tori asked looking up.

"Look," Kim said pointing to a little cottage.

"Wonder who lives out here…" Tiff thought aloud.

"Why I do of course!" came a girl appearing out of no where right in front of Tiff who jumped back in surprise.

"Oh, by your aura I'm guessing you're a Coordinator!" the girl said going over to Kim.

"Wow, you could tell that by my aura?!" Kim asked impressed.

"Well no…" the girl said.

"Then how'd ya know Kim was a coordinator?" Tori asked a glint in his eyes.

"I saw her on tv in a contest." The girl said smiling, as the others all fell in anime style.

"But please you must come in!" the girl said grabbing Kim's hand and dragging her towards the cottage. Right before they entered the girl stopped, "Oh silly me!" the girl said.

"What is it?" Kim asked concerned

"Did you forget something"?" Tori asked coming up to them.

"Yes, I forgot to introduce myself!" the girl said smiling as the others fell anime style once again.

"I'm Angela!" the girl said standing up straight. Her deep red hair bouncing at her side, it was cut about shoulder length. She had clear green eyes, and a warm smile. She wore a hat that looked like a witch's hat, and a dark purple cloak over a dark purple dress. Her shoes were dark purple too and they pointed up at the end.

"I'm Kim, and these are my friends Zach and Tiff. And this is my cousin Tori." Kim said introducing her and her friends.

"Well now that's over, come on in" she said opening the door and inviting them in.

Kim's eyes went wide as soon as she entered and saw the person sitting in the seat.

"Elliot!" she said surprised. "Oh hello Kim," he said casually while flipping his hair. Kim blushed, she wasn't sure why, but she did.

"Oh, the two of you know eachother?" Angela asked, and Tori looked up to her, "Yeah, their the biggest rivals." He said as he entered followed by Tiff and Zach.

"What are you doing here?" Kim asked, curious. "She dragged me in here." He said looking at Angela.

"This is perfect, now I have two coordinators!" Angela said clapping her hands together.

"What's this all about?" Kim asked curiously.

"You see, I'm a pokemon sorceress. Well in training, but see in this book, there's a spell that allows you to be able to read the minds of Pokemon, and I almost perfected it." She said taking out a vile filled with a glowing pink stuff.

"But I need two strands of hair, one that's blonde and the other brown. And since you guys were the first ones with blonde or brown hair I had to pull you guys over." Angela said excited.

"If that's all, then here," Elliot said taking a small strand of his hair, and Kim did the same thing. "Here you go." Angela took, and thanked them.

"Oh, thank you thank you thank you soo much!" she said overjoyed.

"I'm leaving…" Elliot said as he was about to leave.

"Wait, don't you want to see it happen?" Angela asked.

"No thanks." Elliot said flicking his hair and opening the door. Just as he was about to , a strong wind pushed the door open, sending Elliot flying.

"Are you ok?" Kim asked rushing over to him "Yea, I'm fine." He said blushing as soon as he realized that she had placed his head on her lap.

The two of them got up just in time to see Team Rocket appear at the door. They had been listening in and wanted to get their hands on the potion.

"Hand over the potion!" Stacy said laughing a high pitched laugh. "No, way, who are you?" Angela asked clutching the now finished potion in her hands.

"Who are we? Well we'll tell 'em!" Stacy said

"Prepare for tr-" Stacy had gotten cut off by Elliot.

"Look just go away or else…" he said in a stern voice.

"Why you little!!??!" Stacy yelled for having her cut off. "Oh no!" Angela screamed as the potion from her hands were snatched away by a gigantic machine.

Stacy jumped inside it and they ran away with it.

"Come on! They're getting away!" Zach said as the others followed.

"Give back that potion!" Kim said angrily. "Nya, Nya , na nah nah!" Team Rocket said sticking their tongues out.

"Go! Absol!" Elliot said releasing his pokemon. "Absol!" it said.

"Absol, use razor wind!" he ordered. It did what it was told to do, and the machine hand was sliced releasing the potion.

"Squirt get the potion!" Kim said seeing the potion falling. "Squirtle!" Squirt said as it jumped of Kim's shoulder and leapt to catch it, and luckily it did, and Kim had caught Squirt.

"We're not through just yet!" Stacy said throwing a pokeball.

"Sneasle!" the cat like pokemon cried as soon as it got out of it's pokeball. "Let's go Crobat!" Brad said releasing his pokemon as well.

"Absol!" "Squirt!" Kim and Elliot ordered their pokemon.

"Absol, use shadow ball!" "Squirt use bubble!" the attacks combined into a powerful attack sending Team Rocket and their pokemon crashing into their machine, causing a huge explosion.

The explosion not only blasted Team Rocket off, but also Kim, and Elliot, as well as the potion Kim was holding.

"Kim! Elliot!" the others screamed out as soon as the smoke cleared. Absol and Squirt became worried , and they headed off in search of them.

MEAN WHILE….

"Huh…where am I?" Kim asked regaining consciousness. "Would you get off me?" came a familiar voice from under her. Kim looked down to see that she had landed on Elliot. She blushed and got off.

"So- rry!" she stuttered. "Yea, whatever." Elliot said as he got up.

"Where are we?" Elliot asked looking around.

"No idea, but atleast the potion is safe." Kim said holding out the potion while walking towards Elliot. Suddenly she tripped and fell, the potion went up into the air, and came down again before anybody had any time to react.

Kim had ended up on her back against the ground and she watched in horror as the potion's top came off and the liquid spilled. They both watched in horror as the liquid spilled all over Kim.

"Oh my gosh!" Kim said in panic. "Don't worry, didn't Angela say that the potion allows people to read the mind of pokemon? So you'll be fine." Elliot said wearily.

"Oh, yea, hey I wonder if it works, Squirt I'll try and read your mind." She said as she looked around her, but no Squirt.

"Ah!!! Where's squirt?" she asked panicking. "Absol's not here either!" Elliot said noticing his missing pokemon.

"We were the only ones that got blasted off!" Kim said looking down sadly.

"C'mon we have to find them." Elliot said as he started walking off.

"Elliot…wait…" Kim said, her voice barely a whisper.

"What's the matter with you now?" he asked as he turned around. His eyes widened as he saw Kim on the ground, he rushed over worriedly to her side.

Just as he got there, she started glowing. His eyes widened even more when he saw her after the glowing stopped.

Kim looked up at Elliot. 'Since when did he get so big?' She thought. "Hey Elliot what's going on here? How come you're so big?" she said, or atleast tried.

But all that came out was, "Evee, vee? vee Evvee?" Kim covered her mouth with her hands, but they weren't hands, they were paws.

She ran over to a little puddle and looked down, she didn't see her reflection, instead she saw an Evee!

"Kim, if that's you nod your head." Elliot said, hoping she could understand him.

She nodded her head, and he sighed in relief. "I guess the potion didn't quite work the way it was suppose to." Elliot said going over to her.

"Evee…" she said dropping her head. "Come on, we'll find Angela, and get this straightened out.." he said as he went over and picked up Kim. She started blushing like crazy, but soon snuggled to the warmth emitting from his body.

At feeling her snuggling, Elliot blushed. The two walked off, Kim happily in Elliot's arms.


	15. A Winter's Night

**Thank you for your comments:**

**sharpiequeen666**

**Xtreme Gamer**

**Lizzle25**

**MiMiTheAngel**

Chapt15

"It's getting pretty cold out here." Tori said rubbing the sides of his arms.

"Oh, no!" Angela said a bit worried.

"What's the matter?" Tiff asked.

"Well you see, the weather around here are quite unpredictable. One minute its nice and warm and the next thing you know, a blizzard hits!" Angela said, using her arms to gesture what she was saying.

"So, those two are going to be alone, in a blizzard?" Zach asked, imagining what it would be like for those two, constantly bickering probably.

"You know, I wonder what'll get them first, the blizzard or eachother." Tori said imagining those two fighting all the time.

"They aren't the friendliest of rivals." Tiff explained seeing Angela's confused look.

"Oh, I see, funny…" Angela said with a little smile..

"What?" Tori asked seeing Angela's mischievous smile.

"Nothing, it's just that I thought those two might have been in love…" she said looking at Tori.

"There's no way that's possible…" Tori said shaking his head.

"Either way, we cant stay out here for much longer, it's getting cold." Zach said as Squirt looked at him with pleading eyes. "Squirtle, squirtle!"

"I'm sorry Squirt, but I'm sure they'll be fine." Tori said holding out his hand for Squirt to jump into. Just as Squirt was about to, it spotted something off in the distance, "Squirtle!" it cried going over to it. There lay both Kim's and Elliot's bags. "Uh – oh" Tori said picking them up.

"What's up Tori?" Tiff and Zach asked walking over to him. "Look" he said showing them the bags.

"Well nothing we can do about it now." Angela said as she lead the way back to her cottage.

"Come on in Absol." Zach said seeing the unsureness in Absol.

"Absol?" it said as it cautiously walked inside.

BACK TO KIM AND ELLIOT…

"Evee!" Kim tried to say, but Elliot couldn't understand her and gave her a quizzical look.

"Sorry, I cant understand you." He told her, he knew she could understand him, but he just couldn't figure out what she was saying.

Kim's ears and head drooped. She snuggled closer to Elliot, it was starting to get cold. "It's starting to get cold…we better find shelter." Elliot said looking in front of him, into the deep darkness.

'I just said that…' Kim thought, but she knew it wasn't his fault. "I cant find a very good place…for us to stop at." Elliot said, worry in his voice. He wasn't sure how much Kim could stand in her small body.

"Evee!" Kim said jumping out of Elliot's arms. "What's up?" he asked curiously.

"Ev – EE!" Kim tried to say slowly, but Elliot just sweat dropped. "Are stupid or something? I still cant understand you, even if you say something slowly." He yelled at her for her stupidity.

"Evee! Evee, vee!" Kim shot back. "Evee!" she said again walking away. "Do you want me to follow you?" Elliot asked watching the tiny figure start walking. Kim shook her head 'yes.'

The two walked for some time, "Do you know where we're going?" he asked her, not very sure in her sense of direction. "Evee!" she said happily as she jumped toward a tree. There was a very large hollow opening at the bottom of it. Big enough for the two of them.

"This is perfect!" Elliot said getting inside just as the snow started falling. There were some dried leaves blown inside, probably from the strong winds that appeared earlier. "Evee!" Kim said as she shot out a dark orb. The power of the attack made the leaves flare up and burn.

"I didn't know you knew how to use attacks" Elliot said, thoroughly surprised. "Evee!" Kim said with a cute little smile. "you know, I could've used my poke- " Elliot realized that none of his pokemon were with him, "Evee!" Kim tried to say.

"Well, I'm sure if you had your pokemon with you, their pokeballs would've been dropped the moment you changed into an Evee, so that means, when we got blasted off, our bags dropped! Ug!! Why do I only notice this now?!!?" Elliot yelled in anger.

Kim walked back in fear. Elliot noticed this and immediately felt sorry, "Sorry, guess I have sort of a bad temper?" He joked.

The winds picked up outside and the snow started falling even harder. Soon the entrance was covered up by snow. "Evee!" Kim said as soon as she leaped into Elliot's arms to sleep.

"What makes you think you're sleeping with me?" Elliot asked, blushing at realizing just what he had said. Luckily for him Kim was too 'simple minded' to realize it.

"Evvveee!" she whined making her eyes, puppy dog eyes. Elliot couldn't resist, and gave in. "Fine, just stop whining like that, I mean did any one ever tell you that you have a pretty annoying voice?" Elliot said, needing to say something mean.

"Evee!" Kim said with mock hurt, before she snuggled up to him fro the night.

'Oh, brother!' Elliot thought inwardly as the small Evee snuggled closer to him for warmth. 'This is gonna be a long night….' He thought, but inside he kinda felt happy, he wasn't exactly sure why, but he liked having Kim against his chest.

The next morning came, and the first to wake up was Elliot. He looked down to see a little rabbit- like pokemon in his arms held closely to his chest, 'So, all of this wasn't a dream…?' he thought with an exasperated expression.

"Hey. Kim, wake up…" Elliot said, softly stroking her soft fur. "Eve….ee…" Kim said dazed as she slowly opened her eyes, but something warm was stroking her back, making her happy, suddenly with shock she realized that it was Elliot's hand.

"Evee!" she shouted angrily. Elliot chuckled at seeing her reaction.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it, when I see such a small and helpless little thing…" Elliot said trailing off as Kim stuck her nose up at him and faced the other direction.

"Come on, we have to get out of here, if I have to spend another day with you I'll go nuts." Elliot said teasingly as he ruffled the top of Kim's head.

"Now, Evee, use Shadow Ball!" Elliot said, wanting to see if she would actually do it. And she would have, if it wasn't for the fact that she noticed him staring at her. Realizing what he had just said, she tackled him.

"Nice try, but you're so predictable," he said catching her.

"Now, come on, use a Shadow Ball to get us out of here." He said on a more serious note.

"Evee!" Kim chirped and let out another dark orb.

It blasted through the snow that kept them in. the two went outside to see what was a winter wonderland. Elliot picked Kim up once again, "Your paws are gonna get cold you know.." he said as Kim gave him a quizzical look. She agreed with it, 'Such a simple minded person.' He thought as they walked off.

It didn't take them long before they reached the cottage. "Elliot!" Angela said seeing the blonde haired coordinator come up.

"Absol!" Absol said running up to it's trainer, but stopped and looked up with curiosity upon seeing the little rabbit – like pokemon in his arms.

"Where's Kim?" Tori asked going over to them with Squirt in his hands.

"Right here." He said looking down at his arms.

"Kim?" Zach said going over to the Evee, who chirped happily.

"The potion fell on her, and well…" Elliot said looking down at the pokemon.

"The potion fell on her yesterday? Right?" Angela asked. "Uh, yea…why?" Elliot said

"Well don't worry, it should wear off soon." Angela said as she walked back.

"Like when?" Elliot asked, and just as the last words left his mouth, POOF!

In a pink puff of smoke, Kim had turned back into a girl. Realizing there position the two blushed, "Hey, you guys must be really cold. Come on inside…" Angela said seeing their blush and mistaking it.

"Uh yea…" they said as Elliot let Kim down to the ground.

"Squirtle!" Squirt said happily jumping into Kim's arms. "Absol!" Absol said as it went over to it's trainer.

The six went inside and after they had warmed up a bit, they all got their things and went off on their way.

"Ok, off to Windy City!" Kim said as soon as she said her good byes to Elliot.

"Hey Kim, did you ask Elliot if he's going to be entering the Windy City contest?" Tori asked.

"Ahh!! I forgot!" she said sighing. "Oh well, there's only one way to find out now!" Zach said as he led the way and the others followed.

"So, Kim, exactly what happened between the two of you guys?" Tori asked with a look on his face.

"Nothing happened!" Kim shouted at her cousin while huffing off before any one could see the blush that crept up her face. Kim just couldn't figure it out, for some reason when she was with Elliot, she always manages to blush at least once!


	16. Contest Phonies!

**Thank you for your comments:**

**MiMiTheANGEL **

**Bloom14238**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been kinda busy with school work **

Chapt16

Kim was really excited, they were almost at Windy City.

"Hey, there it is, Windy City!" Tori called out pointing just up ahead.

"You sure this is the place?" Kim asked, a bit disappointed at what she saw, she had expected it to be a grand city. With bustling marketplaces, people hurrying to there jobs, lots of restaurants and what Kim looked forward to the most, shopping center. Instead of all the glamorous things you'd expect from a 'city', what awaited them was more like a ghost town.

"Well, at least there's people here." Zach said as he looked around the place with his hands behind his head.

"Yeah…but…." Kim said, trailing off as she stared ahead of her at the dusty old town. There were shops, but it was old fashioned ones, that were worn down and old. The streets were empty, except for the coordinators that gathered there for the contest.

It didn't seem like much had happened there recently.

"Hello everyone! And welcome to the Windy City Contest!" a person that looked like the announcer said appearing on the screen. "Don't ya think something's weird about her today?" Tori asked suspiciously as he squinted his eyes at her.

"What are you talking about Tori?" Zach asked as he turned to look at the announcer as well.

"Shh! I have to hear what's going on!" Kim scolded the two in a whisper like voice.

"You all have two days to prepare for the contest, so I hope everyone gets they're pokemon in good shape by then." The announcer said as the monitor went blank.

"That was strange, don't you think?" Tiff said, analyzing everything that had just happened.

"That's what I was saying!" Tori said, feeling ignored.

"Oh, don't worry you guys, everythings gonna be ok!" Kim said winking at them, at this Squirt responded with "Squirtle, Squirtle!"

"Come on, we have to train, we only have two days!!!" Kim said, a bit panicky.

Kim and Squirt went to an empty and secluded place so that she could train with Beautifly.

"The spot light is on you, let's go Beautifly!" Kim said twirling around and then releasing the pokeball. She liked the sound of that little motto.

"Beauti – fly!" the butterfly like pokemon said as it spun around happily. "Ok, Beautifly, let's practice some appeals, and we have to work on our battling skills…" Kim said, remembering her first contest and how she lost to Elliot.

"Beautifly!" "Squirtle!" Beautifly chirped determined as Squirt supported the two. Squirtle watched as Kim and Beautifly practiced and worked hard on their appeals, it had stars in it's eyes and decided that it too wanted to participate in a contest one day as well.

It soon got late and the darkness started to settle in. Since there was no Pokemon Center, the gang had decided to camp out under the beautiful star lit sky.

Kim stared up at the moon that night, too excited to go to sleep, and a bit nervous too. She had always looked up at the moon whenever she was nervous and the moon was out. It had been a trick that her dad had taught her.

_FLAHSBACK…_

_"Daddy, I'm really nervous about this school play I'm going to be in…" said a five year old brunette with blue-green eyes. She looked up at the tall green haired and emerald eyed man that toward over her. He was her hero and father, she had always admired her dad and knew she could always count on him for anything._

_It was late at night, and the moon was big and over head. Drew looked down at his daughter, she had reminded him so much of his wife, May. He smiled at her, for a five year old, she put way too much pressure on herself._

_Drew turned back to the sky and stared at the moon, beside him, his Roselia, a green pokemon with thorns on its head and roses for hands looked at the sky as well._

_"I'll tell you a little secret, ok?" he asked his daughter, never once looking away from the moon._

_"Ok, daddy, I promise I wont tell anyone!" Kim said excited, she liked secrets that her daddy told her, and she knew that she was good at keeping them._

_"When I was a coordinator and I got nervous…" Drew began, but was cut off by his daughter's surprised exclamation._

_"You were nervous daddy? I don't believe that, you and mommy were the best coordinators ever!" she said, shocked to find out that her daddy, the number one coordinator was once nervous, like she is now._

_"Yes…I was once nervous too." Drew said, as he chuckled. "Anyways, you know what I did when I was nervous?" he asked turning to look at his daughter._

_"What did you do daddy?" Kim asked, wanting to know, now more than ever._

"_I just looked at the moon, and well when I looked at the moon, my nervousness disappeared like magic." He said looking back at the moon._

_"Really?" Kim asked as she looked from her daddy to the huge moon up above her._

_"Really." Drew said as he patted Roselia on the head. Drew, Kim and Roselia stared at the moon the whole night, well until Kim finally fell asleep, after which her father carried her to her room. _

_END OF FLASHBACK…_

"Ever since then, I've always looked up at the moon whenever I felt nervous." Kim whispered to Squirt who listened intently to the story.

"Squirtle?" it asked as it snuggled up to Kim and looked at the moon before falling asleep ontop of Kim.

Then next day came and went like that. Kim had been practicing and training the whole day, since there were no shopping centers or anything.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to Windy City's contest!" Vivian announced the day of the contest as all the coordinators gathered around an open space.

"Now, things will be conducted a bit different in this contest. First we will need to check all your pokemon, so please, everyone, send your pokemon to this machine here that will check it's health." Vivian said smiling.

"Something's not right here." Tiff said as she watched the pokemon go into the machine. One after the other the pokemon disappeared into the strange machine.

"Hey, what's going on here? Where are all the pokemon?!!!?" Zach shouted as he noticed none of the pokemon were leaving the machine, only entering. Vivian sweatdropped at being caught.

Suddenly, Vivian took off her costume to reveal Stacy underneath it. "Prepare for trou-" Stacy started to say the motto but was interrupted by Meowz yelling at her to hurry up because they were caught.

"Hey, come back here with those pokemon!" Kim yelled, she had been waiting on line and was one of the people who's pokemon was not taken.

"Beautifly use your Silver wind! Squirt use Bubble!" Kim called out to her pokemon.

The beautiful silvery wind shot the bubbles at the hot air balloon that Team Rocket was in. The balloon popped causing the bag with the stolen pokemon to fall to the ground. Team Rocket had blasted off and was not seen anywhere.

Just then officer Jenny arrived on the scene. "There has been reports that a contest was taking place here. It seemed suspicious since no has used this town in a while, so I went to check it out and the contest board said that no contest were taking place here." Jenny said as she came up to the crowd of coordinators.

"It was Team Rocket, but we took care of them!" Kim said as she went up to officer Jenny.

"Well that's good, is everyone ok?" Jenny asked. After confirming everyone's safety she too left, as did all the disappointed coordinators.

"Oh, man! I was really looking forward to the contest!" Kim shouted angrily as they walked to the next town.

"Squirtle, squirtle" Squirt said trying to comfort Kim as the four walked to their next destination and left Windy City behind them.


	17. An Electrifying Match

**Thank you for your comments:**

**MiMiTheANGEL**

**Lizzle25**

**Bloom14238**

Chapt17

"Come on out, Charazard, Tailow, Treecko and Marshtomp!" Zach said letting his pokemon out.

"Come on out Torchic, Beautifly and Medichamp!" Kim said releasing her pokemon as Squirt went over to them.

"Come on out Vileplume! You too Mudkip!" Tiff said releasing her pokemon as Tori went over to play with all the pokemon that were gathered around the campsite.

"So we're gonna go to Mauville to get my Dynamo badge??" Zach asked as he played with his pokemon.

"That's right, the gym leader there is Wattson I think." Tori said as he looked through Tiff's handbook.

"Beautifly! Use Silver Wind! Squirt use Bubble!" Kim exclaimed out of no where as a silvery wind began to blow around beautiful hug sparkling bubbles into the air.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Tori said amazed. "Thanks, but I dunno, I think it could use some work, don't you?" Kim asked as she looked dissatisfied with the results.

"What's up Kim? That was an amazing performance." Tiff said, seeing the frown on Kim's face.

"It's just that, remember how beautiful Elliot's performance was, I just cant compete!" Kim said sighing as she lowered her head in disappointment.

"So, doesn't that just make you wanna try harder to beat him?" Zach said getting all pumped up.

"Hm…I guess!" Kim said smiling.

The four and their pokemon rested well during their short break and soon headed off again. The four went into the Pokemon Center the moment they got to Mauville City.

"Welcome all, may I help you?" Nurse Joy asked, greeting them.

"Yea, could you take care of our pokemon Nurse Joy?" Zach asked as all of them held out their pokeballs.

"Why of course!" Nurse Joy said taking their pokeballs for keeping.

"Well, well lookie who we got here! If it isn't Zachie!" came a voice from behind the group, and they all turned around.

"Ryan!" Zach yelled, partly surprised and partly angry for the last comment.

"Who's Ryan?" Kim and Tori asked together. "That's Ryan, the son of Gary Oak. He and Zach have been rivals since they were born, basically." Tiff said, having been with Zach on his past journeys and knew how intense the rivalry between these two were.

"Oh," Kim said looking back at Ryan.

"So, you here for your Dynamo badge? Eh?" Ryan asked with a stuck up attitude.

"Yea of course! And I'm going to win!" Zach said punching the air.

"Tch! I already got the dynamo badge, in fact, I've already gotten the badge from Lavaridge. I'm heading back to Petalburg to get the badge from there!" Ryan said with a smirk, that reminded Kim of another stuck up person.

"Why you!" Ryan said clenching his fist and grinding his teeth as Ryan walked away laughing.

"Wow, that guy must be pretty cool, for being so far ahead already." Tori commented as Zach's face just got redder with anger.

"Well I'll beat him….one of these days." Zach commented as he looked down to the ground.

Just then Nurse Joy came in with the pokeballs. "Here you are." She said smiling as she handed the pokeballs to their owners.

"Thanks Nurse Joy." Zach said as he took his pokemon. "Come on, let's go to the Mauville gym!" Zach said as he marched out of the pokemon center.

When upon arriving at the gym the four were confronted with a huge Zapdos.

"Wow a Zapdos!" Tori said as he looked on amazed. Suddenly Zapdos attacked with a thunderbolt.

Luckily the four were able to dodge it, and were safe.

"So you wanna fight huh?" Zach said getting out his pokeball.

"GO Charizard!" he said releasing his pokemon. "Char!" it roared as it faced the big yellow bird like pokemon.

"Fireblast!" Zach ordered as Charizard released a fierce fire blast, it was so intense that Zapdos melted. "Wait, what's going on here?!" Zach asked questioningly as he saw the pokemon melting and revealing the fact that it was just a robot.

"Ha ha ha!" came an old man as he entered through a secret door. "Well done young man!" the man said as he looked at the young kids in front of him.

"What's going on here?!!?" Zach asked

"That's just my little trick, I want to test the trainers before I battle them!" the man said laughing again.

"So that would mean that you're Watson, right?" Tiff asked figuring it out.

"That's right, that's me!" Watson said as he motioned them to follow him.

"So which one of you is here to challenge the great Watson?" he asked turning to them.

"That'd be me sir!" Zach said excited. The two of them took their positions at the opposite side of the gym arena. A referee announced the start of the battle.

"Ok, let's go! Magneton!" Watson said calling out his pokemon.

"Let's go Treecko!" Zach said, knowing that his Treecko would have an advantage over an electric type like Magneton.

"That's a good idea, using a grass type against a electric." Kim commented seeing that Zach was for once using his head.

"Ok, let's go Treecko! Quick attack, and then go into a Bulletseed." Zach said, remembering the combination attacks from the contest and using them to his advantage.

"Treecko!" it said as it disappeared because of it's speed. "Magneton! Use Double Team!" Watson ordered.

"Magneton!" it replied in a robot – like voice as it made copies of itself. Treecko became confused as to which was the real pokemon that it had to stop.

"Now, use Thunder wave!" Watson said smirking. "Treecko!" Treecko yelled as it was caught in Magneton's thunder wave.

"Now use Tri beam!" Watson said as Magneton released a triangle like attack.

"Treecko are you alright!?!" Zach called out to his pokemon, who stood back up and nodded it's head.

"'Kay, good, now, let's show them your Bulletseed once more!" Zach ordered. "Treecko!" it said as it spat out dozens of seeds at lightening speed that got a direct hit. Magneton lay on the ground fainted.

"Magneton is unable to battle, Treecko is the winner!" announced the referee waving a yellow flag.

"That wasn't too bad, ok then, let's go Electrode!" Watson said releasing a large pokemon that looked almost like a pokeball, except it had eyes and a mouth.

"Electorde use swift!" Watson ordered, not wasting anytime. "Electorde!" it said as it releasing a barrage of flying stars.

"Treecko!" Treecko screamed in pain, as there was no way of ever escaping the attack.

"Treecko use pound!" Zach ordered getting back on track.

Treecko leapt into the air and brought it's tail down hard onto Electrode, knocking it unconscious.

"Treecko is the winner!" The referee announced once again as he held up the flag.

"You're pretty good young man, but it's still not going to be enough!" Watson said as he released his final pokemon.

Out came a electric dog like pokemon. "Manectric!" it howled as it appeared.

"Cool, a Manectric!" Tori exclaimed from the sidelines.

"A Manectric?" Zach asked taking out his pokedex.

After the Pokedex had explained to him what a Manectric was, he put it back, and the battle continued.

"Magnectric use Quick Attack!" Watson ordered, as Magnectric obeyed and got a hit, but Treecko had tried to dodge it so the attack wasn't as affective as it would have been.

"Treecko'll probably win, right?" Kim asked looking at Treecko then to the two people sitting next to her.

"I dunno about that. Look at Treecko closely, it's tired from the last two battles, it probably wont last for much longer actually." Tiff said, observing Treecko.

Kim turned back to face the battle, Tiff was right. Treecko was very tired, and it had been slowing down.

"Ok, Magnectric, finish it off with Spark!" Watson said, he too had noticed that Treecko was becoming tired. Spark was all that was needed to finish off Treecko.

"Treecko is unable to battle, Magnectric is the winner!" the referee said waving a green flag this time.

"Ok, go Tailow!" Zach ordered, releasing his bird like pokemon.

"What!?!?! A Tailow?!? Isn't Tailow a flying type weak against Magnectric, who's a electric type?!?!" Kim asked turning to her companions for some sort of explaination.

"Yea, that's right!" Tori too said turning to Tiff. "Maybe he has some sort of plan" Tiff suggested as she did not know what Zach was thinking.

"A Tailow huh?" Watson said smiling as he ordered his pokemon to attack. "Magnectric!" it howled as it charged for the flying pokemon.

"Tailow disappear using ariel ace!" Zach ordered. He had learned from his dad, just how powerful an attack can be used when it's used the right way.

"Tailow!" it chirped as it disappeared. "Now, use Wing Attack!" Zach ordered as Magnectric looked around confused. Two powerful swirls of wind came out of no where and hit Magnectric directly.

Then Tailow appeared, "Now, Tailow use take down!" Zach ordered smiling confidently.

"Tailow!" it screamed as it dove to the ground towards Magnectric.

"Magnectric, use thunder bolt!" Watson ordered.

"Magnectric!" it roared as it released a lightening attack from it's body.

"Dodge it!" Zach called out to his pokemon, who evaded the attack and kept at the it's own attack.

"Now Tailow use Steel Wing!" Zach ordered as Tailow was mere inches away from Magnectric.

Tailow's wings glowed a silver color and at lightening speed it attacked Magnectric, and soon appeared above the dog like pokemon.

"Magnectric!" Magnectric said as it fainted. "Magenctric is unable to battle, the winner of this match is Zach Ketchum from Cerulean City!" the referee announced as Zach and Tailow jumped for joy.

"Alright, they did it!" Kim, Tori and Tiff yelled in unison.

"Good job Zach, as recognition of your victory here, take this." Watson said handing over the Dynamo badge.

"Alright the Dynamo badge!" Zach said holding out his badge and posing with Tailow fluttering behind him.

After winning the Dynamo Badge, the four left Mauville, and continued their journey.


End file.
